


A Tiger's Embrace or A Dragon's Flame

by Serpex



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Soul Eater - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 07:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 21,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8880829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpex/pseuds/Serpex
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia had her memory taken away during her surgery when she was four. Her home was burned down, and she had inhaled poisonous gas. A surgery had been required to keep her alive. Now, her childhood friend has come back into her life. Sting Eucliffe, one of Lucy's only friends, still remembers Lucy and plans to get her back.  Lucy has been dating Natsu since then. Natsu still loves Lucy, and Lucy loves him. When Lucy's memory finally catches up to her, she must make an impossible choice.  Will Lucy keep Natsu Dragneel or will she return to her holy knight, Sting Eucliffe?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I just want to mention that this fanfic was originally written in 2013 so it's not of the best quality. But I hope that you all enjoy ^^

Sting sighed as the party continued. The Grand Magic Games were over. Everyone was partying. Even Rogue. Sting looked around trying to find Natsu. Sting couldn't sense Natsu anywhere. Even with his heightened senses. He sighed and decided to settle for Gajeel instead.

Sting ran over to Gajeel, and started drinking. Suddenly, the door opened and some girls came out. Sting nearly choked. They were pretty but there was one girl who stood above the rest, Lucy Heartfilia. Sting couldn't pull away. Suddenly, he felt a nudge. He jerked back into reality. Sting turned to find Rogue giving him a quick glance.

"It's not polite to stare," Rogue said smiling. Sting grinned sheepishly. He smiled. Sting had never seen Rogue so happy. He'd rarely ever seen Rogue smiling out of pure joy, except with Frosch. It was almost unnatural. Sting closed his eyes. Suddenly, he heard the royal guards or whoever announcing the arrival of the king.

Suddenly, the curtains burst open! But, it wasn't the king. It was Natsu! Or at least Natsu in the king's crown and cape.

"I'm the king!" Natsu shouted. Sting laughed, and then sighed. Sting looked back at Lucy when he was sure she wasn't looking. Lucy looked graceful, amazing, and gorgeous in her dress. Sting couldn't think of anything else in the world. The way Lucy smiled was just rattling in Sting's brain.

Suddenly, Rogue nudged Sting again.

He smiled and said, "Go talk to her." Sting put on a fake smile.

"What are you talking about?" Sting asked. Rogue rolled his eyes.

"Don't deny it, Sting. You still like the Heartfilia girl. Don't you?"

"Is it that obvious?" Sting asked worried. Rogue shook his head.

"Only to an observant person like me," he answered. "You think she remembers?" Sting let out a sigh of hope and nodded.. Suddenly, he saw Natsu walk over to Lucy. They talked and then Lucy hugged Natsu. Sting's eyes narrowed, and he let out a low growl. Sting tried to fight the feeling of jealousy in his gut. Rogue looked at his friend. He knew Sting was fighting. It wasn't his fault that dragon-mating season was upon the dragon slayers.

Sting curled his hands into a fist. He couldn't fight the nasty feeling. He was going to get Lucy back. Not even Natsu can stop him...


	2. A Mission With Sabertooth?!

Lucy's POV:

I raced out the door and ran straight to the Fairy Tail Guild. It's been about a week since the GMG(Grand Magic Games), and it has been lively as ever here. Sure the wizards here have been going on jobs, but the one thing I've noticed is that my dating with Natsu was becoming official. I was embarrassed at first, but it doesn't matter much anymore. Natsu seems more protective, but I'm used to it. It happens every year, or so I heard from Gajeel. He said that dragon slayers went through sort of phase where they look for mates.

I sighed. I stared up at the repaired building of the Fairy Tail guild. Since Fairy Tail won the GMG, the mayor had declared that the Fairy Tail Guild be redecorated and improved. I smiled and walked into the guild.

"Ohayo, minna!" I shouted. Of coarse the first person to rush out to me was Natsu. That hot-head could never keep still before, now he was always hyper full-time! But, I guess that's a good thing, because if he's a hot-head, then he's my hot- head.

"Lucy!" he shouted. "I missed you!" Natsu pecked me on my forehead, and dragged me to a table. Wendy, Gray, and Erza were sitting down.

"It's been a while since we've all gone on a mission together. Normally it's just Lucy, Natsu, and Happy going together now," Erza exclaimed glancing at the couple.

"Yeah," Gray agreed. Suddenly, Erza punched Gray in the arm.

"Ow! What was that for, Erza?!" Gray shouted.

"Your clothes," Erza said emotionlessly. Gray jumped, and frantically grabbed his shirt and jacket and put it on. I laughed. Normally, I would see Cana or Juvia mentioning something about Gray's clothes, but Erza rarely said it.

Once Gray was done putting his clothes on, he joined the group once more. Erza started explaining the mission. She said we were going to some new town that just opened. It was called Luna Town. The client was a merchant who had a very expensive item stolen by some thieves. For some reason, the merchant specifically asked for two teams of wizards to get it back.

Gray said that the other team would be from a different guild as well. I was confused by this. Although it was just a simple robbery, the client was offering an unusually high reward of eighty million jewel. Sure that was alot of money, but this job seemed to be one that was worth a couple hundred. I shrugged. Perhaps there's more than the flyer said.

Wendy said that we would leave in 10 minutes. I nodded, and went to grab a drink. Once I was done, we headed out. Luckily, this Luna Town was a couple miles away from Magnolia. We decided to walk on foot. Erza thought it would take about two days. Thank goodness I don't have to have Natsu's slobber on my skirt. We walked for a long time. Soon, the sun was setting. We made a fire and slept.

The next morning, we set off for Luna Town once more. I was getting tired. Maybe walking was a bad idea... I sighed. Finally, after a long day's walk, we arrived in Luna Town. I gotta say, it was amazing. It made sense was called Luna Town. The town was covered in decorations relating to night, the moon, stars, and a lot more. I sensed a comforting, peaceful vibe coming from it. But, that does mean it was vulnerable to robberies.

Erza led the way to to the client's headquarters. It was a small building that was a magic shop. When we entered, an old man with straight, gray, hair was sitting by the cashier. He was reading a newspaper. The man looked up.

"Welcome," he said. "Are you looking for any magic items? We have some new keys in stock." I couldn't believe it! This guy had keys. I had to look at them! I opened my mouth to speak but Erza spoke first.

"Actually, we're here for a job. You requested we catch some thieves," she said. How dare she interrupt me! Anyway, the old man put down his newspaper and got up.

"Oh! You're the other group of wizards, then! Welcome! Please follow me," he said. The man led Erza, Natsu, Gray, Happy, Wendy, and I to a room in the back. I gasped. The other wizards from the other guild were there. I could barely breathe. I would have been fine with any wizard, but not these ones.

The wizards here, they were Sting Eucliffe, and Rogue Cheney. Two dragon slayers from Sabertooth. Just in the GMG, this was the same group that was vicious, and brutal to the weak. They were just so cruel. Now, we're on a mission with them! Although, we of Fairy Tail made up with them, and they've started tresuring their teamates, but it was still so weird.

Suddenly, Natsu jumped in front of me and said, "She's mine, and you can't have her!" I sighed. This just got awkward. I pushed Natsu aside and apoligized for his behavior. I suddenly noticed Sting staring intently at me. I shivered. It sort of reminded me of Natsu when a guy was flirting with me. Natsu was staring right back. I ignored Natsu, but Sting was something else. He seemed to be sending off a vibe. It felt oddly familiar. It felt like a comforting feeling, like whip cream. I felt like I know this feeling, as if I've known Sting for a long time. But, that's just crazy! Either way, Natsu is mine, and he would kill Sting if I started dating him. Although, I admit, Eucliffe is sort of hot. Of coarse, Natsu is hotter, in both ways. Soon, the client started explaining our mission.

Sting's POV:

I can't believe Fairy Tail was the other guild! Let alone Natsu's team! This was dragon-mating season! Just how could I stay sane like this?! I took this mission to get away from mating season sensations!

I stared at Lucy. She as beautiful as ever. I was going to go mad if she was here. I couldn't stand it. When Natsu jumped in front of her, he yelled that she was his, I growled slightly. So, it was official, then. As if! I'll get Heartfilia, one way or another, even if we have to play hard-ball. Lucy will be mine...

The client pulled out a map of the region and explained the mission. Suddenly, I came up with a great idea. If I could get Lucy alone, then I'll make her mine. I just hoped Natsu hadn't marked her yet. I shook my head. Stay focused, Sting. The client continued explaining, but I don't think I could stop thinking about Lucy. Why did the operation have to erase her memory? Why did it make her forget about me?! I sighed. The client finished explaining the mission. The Fairies got up and left. The Erza girl told us to meet at this inn to discuss our plan. I got it. This was my chance. I could get Lucy alone if I found her room! I nodded to Erza. Rogue, Frosch, Lector and I left. My plan would work. I'll make sure of it. This was going to be some meeting...


	3. The Meeting

Sting's POV:

I walked back to the inn where Rogue and I were staying. I started planning my next move, when suddenly, Rogue grabbed my arm and dragged me halfway across the room, and threw me onto the bed.

"Just what do you think you're doing, Sting?" he demanded.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," I told him.

"Don't lie to me, Sting. It's Heartfilia, isn't it?"

I nodded. Rogue rolled his eyes.

"You don't even know the details of the mission, do you?" Rogue asked. I smiled nervously and shook my head. Rogue sighed.

"What am I going to do with you?" Rogue muttered. I shrugged.

"It's not my fault," I objected. "It's dragon-mating season. You know how...Protective I get! Especially about Lucy. You know our relationship as a kid. You were there when we were kids." Rogue smiled.

"Yeah, I was there. I remember you and Lucy fighting, and I ended up having to carry you on my back because of your injuries," Rogue said. I punched him lightly on the arm. Rogue rolled his eyes and sat down next to me. He explained the mission again. These thieves were magic-users and they had stolen an extremely powerful magic gun. The client wanted us to work together with Fairy Tail to retrieve the gun without damaging it. I thought it sounded simple. Suddenly, I thought of something.

"Hey, Rogue, are we going to spend the night in the forest?" I asked. Rogue nodded. I grinned. That would be the perfect time to talk with Lucy. I got up and decided to take a shower and go to bed early. Things were going well in my favor. Just you wait, Lucy. I'll make you remember me. Somewhere deep down, you will remember the holy white knight in me. Afterall, I am Sting, the White Dragon Slayer!

Lucy's POV:

I watched as Rogue and Sting walked away. I couldn't help but look at Sting. There was something. Something about him that was familiar. I just don't know. I mean, I never felt this when I saw him at the GMG, so why now? What was going on?

"Hey, Lucy! Don't tell me you're falling for him!" said a voice. I turned to find a rather serious Natsu.

"What are you talking about, Natsu?" I asked. "I love you, so why would I want them?" Natsu narrowed his eyes.

"Whatever you say," Natsu said slowly. What's his problem? I wonder if Natsu is getting overly protective again? Oh well. We walked back to our inn. Gray and Natsu were having a pillow fight. I joined in for a little bit, but I was sent flying. Erza was taking a shower, and Wendy was sleeping. I decided to go to bed, too. But, I couldn't sleep. I kept thinking about Sting. What was so special? Could it be a dragon slayer thing? No...I never felt that way around Natsu. But then, why? Why do I get this feeling I know Sting. Not just as a wizard, but something more. The vibe I got was like, like that of a hero. Of a knight.

I sighed. I closed my eyes and soon drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, I woke to Natsu's steady snoring. I gave him a quick kiss and got ready for the day. When I got out of the bathroom, Natsu and Gray were awake and fighting. Wendy was eating some bacon, and eggs. Erza was studying a copy of the map that showed the region around Luna Town.

I got myself some cornflakes, and helped myself to some extra bacon. When I was finished, we all waited for Sting, Rogue, and their exceeds too arrive at our inn.

Sting's POV:

I woke up the next morning, got ready for the meeting, and had breakfast. Rogue was already up and was watching TV. When I finished, Rogue, Lector, Frosch, and I left for the inn where Fairy Tail was staying.. We arrived at the inn. All of the Fairy Tail wizards were awake. Erza had already arranged the materials needed. Even provided snacks.

Rogue and I sat down, and we started discussing. We decided that we would head towards the mountain west of Luna Town. According to Erza, she said it was plentiful of caves and would provide perfect hiding conditions. We kept talking for a while, when Lucy interrupted us. She said she was going to the cafe downstairs and to get more snacks, since Natsu, Rogue, and I devoured them all due to our large dragon slayer appetites.

This was my chance. I told everyone, that I was going to get more maps in case we got seperated. Nobody seemed to mind. Once I closed the door, I ran like a cheetah down the stairs. I saw Lucy and shouted her name.

"Lucy!" Suddenly, her hand came flying down, and nearly chopped my face! Woah! I fell to the ground. Lucy was freaking out and apologized.

"I'm so sorry!" she said.

"It's alright," I said. "But listen, do you have a moment? We need to talk."


	4. The Past Revealed

Lucy's POV:

Sting and Rogue finally got here. We talked about the mission, but I just had to keep glancing at Sting from time to time. Good thing Natsu was stuffing his face with the snacks. Soon, most of the snacks were gone. I volunteered to get more. No one seemed to care, thankfully. I was worried Natsu was going to tag along. It would take a while before he would fully understand the situation.

I was just about half-way through the second floor, when I heard someone calling my name.

"Lucy!"

I whirled around and by instinct, karate-chopped the person. I heard a yell and came back to my senses. I looked on the floor and there was Sting Eucliffe. I freaked out.

"I'm sorry!" I shouted. Sting said he was alright, but it was what he said next that made me freeze.

"Do you have a moment? We need to talk."

I was speechless. Did he notice my staring? I gulped and closed my eyes. Breathe Lucy...Breathe....Inhale...Exhale...

"Lucy? Are you alright?" I heard Sting say. I nodded and opened my eyes.

"Let's just keep walking," I said. "So, what was it you wanted to talk about?"

"Well," he started. "Listen, do you remember anything as a kid?" What was he talking about? Why would he want to know that?

"Well, I remember my childhood," I answered. "There were fun times. But, why do you ask?" Sting hesitated for a moment.

"Do...Do you remember anyone special besides your family? Someone you would hang out with everyday? Someone who was a boy?" I stopped walking. What was he talking about?

I stoped walking and turned to face him. I shook my head.

"I don't remember anyone like that, but then again, I can't remember anything before my surgery when I was four," I said. Sting looked up.

"So, you don't remember me or Rogue, do you?!" he shouted. I tilted my head.

"I... what do you mean?" I asked. "We've met before the Grand Magic Games?" Sting sighed.

"I knew you're father wouldn't tell you!" he shouted. I flinched. Why was he so mad? What did my father have to do with this? Suddenly, Sting turned and punched the wall, which caused the building to shake. Woah! Was it something I said? Suddenly, I heard sniffling. I walked up to Sting and forced him to turn around. He was...Crying. Tears poured out of his eyes. But, why?

"Sting, why are you crying?" I asked. He wiped his tears.

"Lucy, do me a favor and make it look like you never met me!" he shouted. He ran back up the stairs towards the room. What was that about? I turned to go get the snacks. I should check up on him later. Sting just seemed to be out of it. He wasn't acting normal.

I walked down to the vending machine, and got a variety of snacks. And then I waited for the bags to come out, one at a time.

Sting's POV:

I ran up the stairs. I just couldn't stop the tears. I knew it! Lucy's father promised me. He promised! He said he would tell Lucy about me and Rogue! Her two bestest friends as a kid! But, he didn't. He knew how important this was to us! How important Lucy was to me! Damn it!

I slowly walked to the bathroom to wash up. I needed alone time. Why doesn't she remember? I know the surgeons drugged Lucy during the surgery, but why didn't the effects wear off? The effects can't be permanant! I need Lucy to remember! I need Lucy!

Suddenly, I heard the bathroom door open. It was Rogue.

"I'm assuming it didn't go well," he said. I scoffed and turned back to the mirror.

"She doesn't have a clue, Rogue. Her father never told her anything," I said. Rogue was silent. I could see a tear run down his face through the mirror. Then, he took his hand and put on my shoulder.

"Come on back to the room, Sting. We need to update you on our game-plan," he said and handed me some maps. I sighed. We walked back the room together. I caught a glimpse of Lucy, mouthed the words, 'remember'. I sat down on the couch next to Rogue. The Fairy Tail mages updated me on their strategy which was actually walking around we found the hideout. Not a good plan but easy to understand. Although, maybe the plan was too straightforward. Rogue and I bid farewell to the Fairy Tail mages. I picked up Lector who had apparently fallen asleep on Happy. Frosch was talking with Carla. Rogue picked up Frosch. We left the room headed back to our inn. We were going to meet up in three hours just outside of Luna Town.

When we were done packing, we walked to our designated meeting point. Fairy Tail was already there, and Natsu and Gray were fighting. Erza was trying to stop them. Lucy was staring at the sky. Wendy was talking with Carla, when she noticed us. Wendy ran over to us.

"Welcome, we were about to set out without you. Good thing you made it just in time," she said. Rogue nodded and walked to the group. He turned around and motioned me to come. I looked at Lucy who was looking at me. I gulped and walked over. Gray and Natsu stopped fighting, but were now racing each other through the forest. I was silent for most of the way. Erza kept studying the map. Rogue was talking with Wendy. Happy, Lector, Carla, and Frosch were chattering. Lucy was just staring at the ground and walking. Suddenly, she turned and headed straight for me. I tried to walk in a different direction, but she grabbed my hand.

"Listen, Sting. What do you know about my father?!" she demanded. I froze in my tracks.

Lucy's POV:

I kept wondering what Sting knew about my father. I decided to ask him myself, but he seemed to be avoiding me. I can't take this anymore. I needed to know! I looked up from the ground, and walked over to Sting. When he started walking the other way, I grabbed his hand.

"Listen, Sting. What do you know about my father?!" I demanded. He froze.

"Well?" I asked.

"Well, what do you want to know?" he asked.

"Everything!"

"Do...Do you really want to know?" he asked. I nodded. "You should already know what I'm going to tell you. Your father promised Rogue and I he would tell you this, but I guess that never happened. You, Lucy, were...Well... My best friend as a kid. Rogue's, too." I stepped back. I was best friends with...Dragon slayers? Sabertooth's dragon slayers?

"Do want to know more?" Sting asked. I slowly nodded. We walked a little behind the group and Sting told me the whole story.

"We met the same year you got your surgery," he started. "You were about to call your mom about seeing "monsters" as you referred to us, well more so of Rogue than me. Rogue covered your mouth and told you to be quiet, but you bit his hand. He yelped in pain, and dropped you. Soon, you were giving him a lecture on how to treat a girl. You were very childish and cute back then." Sting winked at me. "You still are."

"We started hanging out with each other everyday until it was a normal thing," he continued. "We told you about our dragons, and you seemed very amazed. You also mentioned something about your dream to become a fairy tail wizard. We talked some more about guilds, wizards and sorts back then. Soon, you were able to tell your father about us, and he was very weary of us at first, but soon he complied to let us live with you. I don't even know how to describe Rogue's reaction. Although, I should mention his real name is Ryos. Anyway, he was happy, because since we were orphans, we lived in the woods outside your house. Of coarse, you taught us everything about being civilized. You even had us call you sensei! We had fun and were together practically all the time. But when... When your house had caught fire, you inhaled smoke. Your father said you had to get surgery to replace an infected organ. Rogue and I were devastated. He told us certain drugs had to be used. However, there was a 80% of you forgetting your memory of anything before the surgery, including your memories of us. We didn't want you to get the surgery, but we didn't want you to die of infection. We told your father to tell you about us, if you didn't remember. He promised. Rogue and I left. If you did remember, then you would find us. We waited for three weeks. But, you never came. We left the forest because we... Killed our dragons. You already know why. We left hoping you would find us.

"We never thought we'd see you again, but years later, we heard about a celestial spirit user in Fairy Tail. We researched hoping it was you. Rogue was so happy, he was crying. We found you! But, we only thought the only way to meet you again was to join a guild. We thought about joining Fairy Tail, but Magnolia Town was too far from our location at the time. We would've joined the first guild we saw, but Rogue said he wanted a guild with another dragon slayer. One that was experienced. I disagreed with him. We parted ways. I was a lone wizard and Rogue joined Phantom Lord. We got in contact every once in while, but nothing really happened between us anymore. When Phantom Lord disbanded, Rogue came back to me. We were friends and partners again. When Fairy Tail disappeared for seven years, we joined Sabertooth. The rest is history. But, you know, I was shocked to know you were alive. Happy, in fact. I was overwhelmed with joy. I was hoping to talk to you like this, but that never happened with the rivalry in the GMG. I don't know if I should say this, but Lucy....I love you. I want us to be more than friends."

I was speechless. Everything made sense now. The reason Sting was crying was because I didn't remember him. I decided right then and there. When this mission was over, I was gonna find a way to remember more about what happened in my past. I have to help Sting. Even if I love Natsu, I can't just leave Sting. Maybe I used to love him, but Natsu is my love now. Nothing is going to change that.

"Sting," I said. "Listen, I believe you. But, I can't love you like that. Natsu is my boyfriend now. He always will be. I'm sorry, but we can still be friends, Sting. Even if you are Sabertooth's guild master." Sting nodded. I could see a tear escape his already watering eyes. He ran ahead of me. Sting... I will remember, for you.

 


	5. Ambush

****Lucy's POV:

Soon, Natsu joined me in setting up the temporary camp. Erza got firewood, while Natsu kept the fire going. He didn't need much effort at all. Sting was putting up a tent with Gray, and Wendy. The little exceeds we're chatting among themselves by the fire. I went to go fish with Rogue since he was the other person who knew in my past.

"So..." I said. I wasn't sure how to explain this to him.

"Sting told you?" Rogue asked. I blinked. So, Rogue knows. I nodded.

"I'm sorry I can't remember," I told him. He shook his head.

"It's not your fault. Maybe it's good to start over. Like in Sabertooth. I'm fine with that, but Sting may not be. You know, he was in love with you. Sting and you were...Boyfriend, and girlfriend. Like two peas in a pod. You even admitted your love to him when he was unconscious. Sting would constantly ask you to say I love you, but you would always answer with an "As if!" and then beat the crap out of him." I laughed.

"Could you tell me a story of what we did?" I asked. Rogue nodded.

"Well, there is a funny one about Sting. It's a story of how Sting got his nickname that you gave him, BumbleBrain," he said. I giggled.

"BumbleBrain?"

"You were four, princess," Rogue said.

"Princess?" I exclaimed. Rogue nodded. I sighed. Another nickname.

"Anyway," he continued. "you wanted some honey, but nobody was going to get groceries until later in the day. Sting wanted to impress you, of coarse, so he climbed into a large tree and tried to get a honey comb. I would've helped him, but I was asleep. I woke up when I heard him scream. Using my sensitive hearing I quickly found him covered in bumps from the bee stings. He also had quills from a porcupine he had fallen on. I helped him clean up, but the good news was that he got you some honey. You started calling him BumbleBrain since. But, you were thankful for Sting. He helped you when nobody else would. Soon, you two were getting closer. I was sort of jealous, but I got over it. Sting was happy, and so were you. That's all I care about."

I smiled and said, "Thanks for the story. You know, I'm going to find a way to get my memory back. I don't care even if I have to leave Natsu. I'll miss him, but I need my memory. I can't stand not knowing!" Rogue chuckled. I pouted. "What's so funny?"

"You used to say that as a kid. "I can't stand not knowing!" he answered in his best Lucy voice. I smiled. Suddenly, my line moved.

"I got one!" I shouted. I pulled my fishing rod carefully. After a while, I pulled my hook out of the water. A large fish was on the end. I tried to pull it in, but suddenly, the hook came out of the fish's mouth! I gasped. Suddenly, I saw a black flash, jump into the water. I soon realized it was Rogue! I gasped.

"Rogue!" I shouted. Suddenly, a hand came out of the water and splashed my face.

"Hey, princess. Did you miss me?" said a very wet Rogue. He held a fish in his hand. Not just any fish, it was my fish!

"That was awesome!" I exclaimed. I helped Rogue out. We went back to camp with four fish, mine and three of Rogue's. We changed into dry clothes, but since it was so hot, Rogue, Gray, and Sting walked around shirtless. It was like having three Grays. If only it was Natsu... Of coarse, he didn't want to be like Gray in any way.

I changed into some extra clothes that I still had from the celestial world. Natsu took his position by me. Sting tried to get near me, but I could hear Natsu's threatening growl. Rogue sat across from me by the fire. Gray and Wendy sat to my right. Erza sat beside Natsu. The exceeds were eating one of the four fish. The rest of us shared the rest. When we each ate out fill, we went into the tent and slept. I shared one with Natsu. Gray and Erza shared one. Wendy, Rogue, and Sting share one, but Rogue slept in a tree due to Sting's surprisingly loud snoring. Wendy used magic to block the sound. Not a powerful spell, but an effective one. The rest of us didn't really care.

That night, I thought about how I was going to get my memory back. I couldn't think of any and soon dozed off to sleep.

The next day, we cleaned up camp and went on our way. We didn't find anything throughout the forest, so we headed up to higher ground. We arrived at the base of the mountain. But, since the trek to the mountain took so long, we had to rest and tomorrow we would scale the mountain.

The next morning, I woke to find a note from Natsu. It said, "Dear Lucy, I'm going on a trip with Sting to survey the area. Be back in three days. Love, Natsu. <3"

I sighed. I'd be without Natsu for three days. I suppose I'll survive. I sighed again and went out of the tent. Erza was talking with Wendy, and the exceeds were gathering flowers. Gray went to get firewood. Apparently, Rogue went off hunting. I sort of wished he was here, though. I was wanted to hear more about my past. Suddenly, I heard a loud shriek. I flinched and frantically looked around camp. I could see Erza and Wendy were just as surprised. Suddenly, Happy burst into the camp.

"We have to get out of here!" he shouted.

"Why?" Erza asked.

"The wizards! They're here!" he answered quickly. Erza stiffened.

"You didn't lead them right into camp, did you?" Erza said. Her question was answered when we heard a loud, shrill, war cry. Suddenly, a beam of lightning flashed heading straight for Wendy! I gasped, and before I knew it I tackled Wendy to the ground. I heard a crack and a loud thump. I opened my eyes. A tree had been hit and had fallen! Where did it come from! I reacted by instinct and grabbed for my keys.

"Gate Open! Leo!" I shouted. Immediately, Loke appeared by my side ready for battle. I noticed Erza had changed into armor, but I wasn't sure which one. Wendy jumped up. We waited in silence. The shaking of the trees were eerie. Loke twitched his ears. A little longer... Were they gone? No, I could here small footsteps. Wendy tensed. They must be near. Without warning five guys jumped out at us from opposite directions! Erza started walloping them as best as she could. I took out a whip and started smacking them, but Loke was really the one who finished every thing. Wendy sent the last guy flying with a 'Sky Dragon's Roar!' I was relieved but suddenly, everything got worse.

Lightning came from every angle and I saw Loke get hit and disappear! Wendy fell to the ground, and I felt weak in the knees. I fell down. I saw Erza get thrown across the camp. I tried to scream as my vision blurred. Nothing came out. Everything went black. Rogue...Sting...Natsu... Gray... Where are you...


	6. The Thieves

Lucy POV:

I woke up in a dark room. The first thing I noticed was that I was tied up. I struggled a bit, when I noticed Erza was also tied and asleep. I could hear her light breathing. Wendy was also tied up, but she seemed to be unconscious. I sighed and tried to struggle again. Suddenly, I heard a chuckle.

"Don't even try, girlie. Those ropes are made especially to restrain wizards." I rapidly turned around and almost stopped breathing. There was a guy who was at least 6 feet tall! He had darkish blonde hair and a scar running down his icy, cold, green eyes. He was smiling grimly.

"You Fairy Tail mages are always rushing things. It's too bad sometimes you can screw up," he said. He walked towards me and bent down to my face. When he was only inches away ,he said, "Nobody is going to save you. Your other friends have already been dealt with. I'm sure your little kittens will make a nice meal. Hahahahaha...." He grinned. I gasped. No! Natsu! Happy! Everyone! Is this the end?!

Natsu's POV:

I woke up early and left a note for Lucy. It hurt to leave her with Rogue around, but I was more concerned with Sting. If he thought I didn't notice him staring at my girl, then he was mistaken. I immediately got up and went straight to Sting and Wendy's tent. I dragged Sting out and into the woods. I also grabbed my bag along the way. When I thought I was far enough, I waited for Sting to wake up. He was actually a really deep sleeper. For all I knew, he didn't even notice I threw three buckets of cold water from the river onto his face. I sighed. When is he gonna wake up?

After about an hour, I gave up. This guy wouldn't get up. I walked over to Sting and very calmly screamed in his ear.

"Sting! Wake up, you bastard!" I shouted. Sting mumbled something. I yelled again. This time Sting opened an eye. He suddenly jumped back into a tree. I grinned. I got him scared now.

"Sting, you had better be telling me what you've been telling Lucy! You had better not be threatening her!" I shouted. By now he was shaking.

"Wha- I didn't threaten her at all, Natsu!" he objected. I glared at him. I curled my fingers into a tight fist and enveloped it with fire.

"Then tell me what you've been saying!" I demanded.

"Alright!" Sting shouted. I stopped the flames on my fist and bent to stare into Sting's eyes.

"Start explaining," I said. Sting nodded. He explained to me about Lucy's past. Hmph. So, Sting knows Lucy, but Lucy forgot. Was Sting even telling the truth? I don't know. Dragons could hide their emotions, and so can dragon-slayers. I stared hard into Sting's eyes. I sighed. I would just have to ask Lucy. But, I didn't want to go back to camp yet, as much as I wanted to see Lucy. I really was going to patrol the area. All the while with Sting. I'm going to find out more about him and his motives. Once I do, that's when I'll judge him. And if I judge him wrong, he had better stay away from Lucy or there's hell to pay.

Sting's POV:

All I was doing was sleeping peacefully only to wake up to Natsu screaming in my face. Worse was that he had noticed that he had noticed my staring. I looked up to Natsu, but this was scaring me. His eyes had a fire that was out to destroy.

"Sting, you had better be telling me what you've been telling Lucy! You had better not be threatening her!" he shouted. I was scared of this Natsu.

"I didn't threaten her at all, Natsu!" I shouted back.

"Then tell me what you've been saying!" he demanded. I agreed. I felt like Natsu shouldn't know about my past with Lucy, but with the way he was now, I had to tell him, or I was gonna end up injured beyond repair! I told Natsu the truth willingly, but from the look in his eyes, I could tell he wasn't convinced. I heard Natsu sigh. He turned his back to me and explained about how we were going to patrol the area for three days. I hoped he wasn't going to be like this for three days.

I slowly got up, and tried to stand. I noticed that I was shaking. I tried to calm down. Natsu started walking, and gestured for me to follow. I slowly got up and followed him. Every once in a while, he would stop and turn to look at me. I felt like his eyes were piercing me each time. I know he loves Lucy, but I didn't know he was this determined. I almost felt obliged to let go, but when I thought about it, Lucy was worth putting up with him.

After three days, we headed back to the camp. Not much had happened. Natsu seemed to have calmed down. He still looked at me funny, though. As we walked back to camp, we gasped at what we saw. Natsu and I noticed something black sticking out of the bushes. As we neared, I could see a hand. It couldn't be Rogue, could it? I started running. I gasped when I saw clearly. It was Rogue! I immediately pulled Rogue out. He was unconscious. I checked his vital signs. There was a pulse. It was faint, but it was there. That was all that mattered. I tried to wake Rogue, but he was out cold. I could feel tears in my eyes. I sensed Natsu and turned to see him staring. But, his eyes weren't of anger. It was comfort, and well there was a little anger, actually.

"We need to find out who did this," he said. "I don't trust you with the situation, but I'll put that off right now. Get him to camp. I'm smelling for anything." I couldn't say anything but nod. I rapidly heaved Rogue onto my back and ran towards camp. I called out for the others.

"Erza! Lucy! Wendy!" Nobody came. I soon came to realize that nobody was here. No...Was it the thieves? Did they do this? It had to be! They'll pay dearly for what they've done! I set Rogue down in a tent and tried to treat him best I could. I sighed in relief as I could see color returning to his face. I exited the tent to find Natsu coming towards me.

"The scent was recent. It was definitely a wizard who did this," he said. I tightened my fists in response.

"Let's go right now!" I shouted. "I'm gonna beat the hell out of all of these cowardly theives for what they did!" Natsu shook his head.

"I know that you want to go, but you need to stay here, Sting," Natsu said. "Rogue needs you. I'm going alone. You can follow my scent when Rogue is well, but not if he's weak. He needs rest." Natsu turned and started to leave.

"Wait! Natsu!" I shouted, but he was gone.

Natsu's POV:

I turned and left Sting. I knew he wanted to come with me, but Rogue needs him. It was my fault this happened! When I saw Rogue, I knew I shouldn't have left. I could smell Lucy, Happy, and all the other scents near him. If only I hadn't left! I could have helped fight the damn thieves! It's my fault! I couldn't let Sting come with me. I wasn't there to protect my nakama! I had to drag Sting with me when I left! I knew Rogue was going hunting! I let anger come before what was happening! These were mages! We didn't know how strong they were! I blindly let myself drag Sting away leaving Lucy, Wendy, Erza, Happy, and everyone get captured! I wasn't gonna let them end up like Rogue! I was gonna end this... Fairy Tail-Style!

Lucy's POV:

The man got up and walked away laughing. I hope Natsu, Sting, and Rogue came back by now. They would come for us, right? I trembled at the thought of losing Natsu. No, Natsu would come. He had too! Suddenly, I heard footsteps. I looked up to see a small boy. He looked about 7 years old and had messy brown hair. He had a bowl of something green. He put the bowl onto a nearby table that I hadn't even noticed before. He then turned to face me. Unexpectedly, he untied my hands.

He pointed to the table and said, "Eat." I looked over at the bowl. What if it was poisoned! The boy seemed to read my thoughts.

"It's not poisoned." He even tasted it to prove that it wasn't poisoned. I relaxed a little.

"Thank you," I said. The boy seemed to flinch. He turned. I couldn't help but smile. I could see him blushing.

"You're welcome," he said quietly. I smiled and took a bite of the 'mush'. It wasn't the best but it was somewhat good, although it did lack in taste a lot. The boy watched me eat. I wasn't hungry much so I didn't finish the mush. I suddenly heard the boy's stomach growl. I laughed and handed the rest of the mush to him.

"You can have the rest," I said. He looked at me funny. I nodded. He grinned and greedily took the bowl and started gulping down the mush. "I'm Lucy. What's your name?" I asked.

"They call me Ryu. I'm a Shadow Dragon-Slayer, but I was abandoned by my dragon, Kyzak when Luke found me," he answered. I gasped. This kid was a dragon-slayer? And he was a shadow dragon-slayer like Rogue!

Suddenly, "Ryu! You dumbass! Get the hell over here now!" a voice shouted. Ryu shivered.

"Coming, sir!" he called back. He turned to me. He was tearing up. "Thanks, Lucy. No one here has been nice to me like you. Barely anyone here even knows my name. I have to go, but I'll see you later!" Ryu ran off into the other direction. I felt sorry for the kid. Ryu seemed nice enough for me to trust him. Why was he even here? If he was a dragon-slayer, he could just break out easily. I decided I was gonna help him if I made out of this alive. He was a sweet kid, or I hope he is. I turned to Erza and Wendy. They were still down. I hoped they had a plan when they woke up. I went over and untied their hands so that they could wake up unrestrained. I sighed and sat in a corner. I hoped Natsu was okay. He would rescue me. Please, hurry.

Natsu's POV:

I ran through the forest following the scent of the thieves. I kept going. Suddenly, the trees were thinning out. Soon, all I was running in was a grass field. What would be out here? Suddenly, I tripped and fell.

"Ow..." I mumbled. I got back up and looked back. It was a handle. I tripped over a handle! What was a handle doing out here? I poked and it. It didn't move. I wondered if it was a door. I shrugged. Worth a shot!

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" I yelled. I punched my fist of fire into the surrounding ground by the handle. I expected to hit the hard ground, but instead, I found a hole.

"What the_" Before I knew it, I was flying down the into the abyss below! Guess I used too much power. Haha! I flipped so that I could land on my feet. Before I knew it... BAM! I hit the ground. I was somewhat dazed, but I shook my head.

"Lucy!" I shouted. A bunch of guys were staring. A mysterious dude that looked similar to Laxus stood up.

"Welcome," he said. I ignored him and turned around. I sighed.

"Since Lucy's not here, I'm leaving. Peace out!" I said. I could here some people objecting but I don't care.

"Halt!"

I turned back around. "What'd you want?" It was Laxus's twin.

"Well, considering you just broke our 'door', I think you need to pay," he said. I smiled.

"Bring it on, droopy eyes!" I yelled. Things were going to become fun...


	7. Defeat

Natsu's POV:

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" I blasted some of the guys in the way. The giant Laxus twin simply sidestepped and seemed somewhat unfazed. I knocked out some more guys until I saw the Laxus twin raise his hand. The guys backed off and allowed the Laxus twin to come forward.

"That was indeed a good display to power, Natsu Dragneel. I am the leader of this gang. My name is Luke, a Thunder Dragon-Slayer," he said.

"Luuuuke, eh? Sounds like loooooser to me!" I shouted. Luke frowned.

"I'll make you regret saying that." Suddenly, Luke pulled out a sword and lunged. I easily dodged, but if this was all a supposed 'Thunder Dragon-Slayer' could do, then this was going to be easy.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!"

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"

"Fire Dragon's Claw!"

I sent one attack after the other. Yet, somehow, Luke was unharmed. I narrowed my eyes. How is he still standing? Luke grinned.

"You seemed puzzled Great Demon Lord Dragneel. Need a hand?" Luke asked, and then he laughed. I growled. How dare he_ Wait, Great Demon King Dragneel? Only someone from...Somewhere would call me that. I've heard it before, but where? Was it someone at Fairy Tail? Sabertooth? No. Maybe Luke would know. I turned to him.

"Hey Luke, listen, do you know where someone called me that? I can't remember. Can you remember for me?" I asked. Luke paused. He toughened his hand into a fist. Then, he lashed out.

"YOU EXPECT ME TO REMEMBER WHAT GOES ON IN YOUR STUPID DAMN HEAD??? SERIOUSLY! IT AIN'T MY BRAIN!" he yelled. Wow, he's ticked off bad. Oh well, might as well defeat him now. Suddenly, he put both hands onto his sword that came from who knows where.

"No more talking, Dragneel! It's time to get serious. Thunder Dragon's Hammering Crash!" he said. Suddenly, his sword glowed yellow and as he swung it down I heard thunder. I jumped at the sound. I didn't even notice the impact of ground and the sword had caused a wave of rock, light, basically a shock wave, come right at me. When I looked up, I knew I was too late. The shock wave hit me directly into my left shoulder. I was sent flying to the other side of the room. Right into the ladder. The ladder that I hadn't even noticed before came tumbling down. I gasped as the impact of hundreds of wooden logs came crashing onto my back. I could have easily burned them, but there were too many and i felt numb. But, suddenly, I felt a kick on my head. I looked up, to see an average sized man with red hair and purple eyes. I growled at him. His response was another kick in the face. This guy was gonna get it!

"Don't kick me, ya bastard!" I yelled. The man only grinned.

"Sorry, but I don't take orders from you." With that, he kicked me on my head again. My vision blurred, and I couldn't take it. I closed my eyes. The last thing I heard was someone talking.

"Should I kill him, Luke?" I was positive that the voice belonged to the red tomato-head.

"No," this voice was definitely the damn Luke Loser. "Take him to the dungeon, Ken. Let him see the condition of his precious friends. Make sure to attach one of those magic-draining bracelets on him as well. Oh, and keep those damn cats quiet. Well use them as bait, but I want sleep too, you know."

I wanted to beat that guy up so bad,but I was losing conscious. When I wake up, I'm coming for you, Lucy! And I'll beat the crap out of Luke.

Ryu's POV:

I watched from the around the corner of the room. I could see Ken kicking Natsu, the legendary Fire Dragon-Slayer of Fairy Tail. I strained to see, and winced. He had come here for Lucy and the others. It had to be the reason. Why else? I knew I was going to go to jail or something if he succeeds, but he actually cares for his teammates. All I'm here for is to be Luke's slave. Nothing more, nothing less. But, why? Why does my chest ache to see Natsu beaten like that? I don't know. I felt the urge to help Natsu. But, why? I didn't even know him. I grunted. Suddenly, I realized Ken was coming back. I tried my best to get back to the washboard but it was too late.

"Hey, you damn brat! Resting on the job, eh? You don't rest unless I say so! You must be punished!" he shouted. He smiled grimly and walked towards me. I backed up only to trip and fall. I shook like crazy. Ken chuckled and picked me up by the scruff of my neck. He carried me to the dungeon. I caught a glimspe of Lucy, but that didnt matter. He threw me in a cell. Then, he took a whip and started whacking me.

I screamed. Although, I knew nobody would come, I couldn't help yell.

"Help!" I cried. Ken was laughing his head off.

"Next time, why don't you do your job," Ken said. "And maybe you won't... Get...Hurt!" He left me in the cell bleeding and gasping for life.

I struggled to get up. After a while, I gave up. The only reason I stayed here is because of Luke. He rescued me and took me in when Kyzak abandoned me. He said he would train me. It's true. I am a dragon slayer, but I don't know much magic aside from Shadow Dragon's Roar, but even that move is weak considering I hadn't even been able to practice using it.. Kyzak could have left me with something to work on, but I guess abandoning me was his choice of action instead to training me properly. I laid there silently. I closed my eyes. I was gonna take this chance to rest. My body was too weak to handle anymore.

Lucy's POV:

Wendy finally woke up after a while, as well of Erza. I told them the situation. Wendy said we could just use magic to break out, but Erza shook her head and held up her hand. There was a white bracelet. I held up my own hand that also had a bracelet. Wendy had one, too. I suddenly realized it. These were magic-restraining bracelets that the man had mentioned. I sighed. My keys were gone, too. Suddenly, I heard a wail. I saw an average-sized man with red hair and purple eyes. He was carrying Ryu! I heard the sound of a whip and cracks. The screams I heard, I knew belonged to Ryu as he screamed in agony. I couldn't help but feel sorry. If we got out of this, Ryu was coming with me. It was settled. He was a good person and couldn't stay here.

Erza and Wendy seemed to notice.

"You okay?" Erza asked. I nodded. Suddenly, the screaming stopped. Whimpering came next. Suddenly, I saw the read-haired man again. He left and then came back, dragging a body! It was Natsu! I gasped. I turned to see Erza and Wendy shocked as well.

"Natsu!" I shouted. The man turned to face me. He opened the cell door, and threw Natsu carelessly onto the prison door. I tried shaking him. He stirred a bit, but nothing else. I could feel tears forming in my eyes. Erza and Wendy told me to let him rest. I nodded. Erza thought for a moment.

"Somebody here was able to defeat Natsu. We need to be careful. Rogue, Gray, and Sting are the only ones left. As much as I hate to say it, we need them to help us," she said. I nodded. I was worried about them though. If Natsu was defeated, and Natsu beat Sting and Rogue singlehandedly, how can they win? And Gray, Gray would be fine, right? No, don't think like that Lucy. Ugh, I just hope they're okay. Please come. Sting...Rogue...Gray...Help!


	8. Albino Rogue

Sting's POV:

It's been a few days since Natsu left. Rogue's woken up, but he won't talk. He's been in a trance of some sort. I'm hoping he's okay, but I'm worried. His wounds are healing quickly. Almost all the way healed, actually. I sighed. It's been too long. Natsu should be back by now. I walked over to Rogue who was still tranced.

"Rogue!" I shouted. "Get up! I'm tired of you sulking around!"

"Luke." I flinched. Rogue actually spoke! Oh my gosh! What sorcery is this???!!! Wait, why'd he say Luke?

"Who the hell is Luke?" I asked. Suddenly, Rogue's eyes widened.

"Luke!" he shouted.

"Who, Rogue?" I asked again.

"Thunder!" he shouted. Suddenly, I noticed something. Rogue's hair was turning white! I thought it was a legend, but it's said that if a dragon-slayer was extremely terrified, then they would become albino! After at least one week, the albino would die! I thought it was a legend, but now, I think it might be real. I panicked! I picked Rogue up and threw him over my shoulder. He didn't even fight back. I had to find way to save him! Suddenly, I remembered Fairy Tail's healer in the GMG. Maybe she would know! I had to hurry. I hoped the Fairy Tail mages were okay, but Rogue needed help.

I rushed back to Luna Town. I hated to do this, but I needed to ride a train. A train! I gulped as I boarded. I can't even describe the horrible feeling I felt on that vehicle from hell. For some reason, Rogue seemed unaffected when he was in his little trance.

When I got to Magnolia, I rushed to the forest in search of the woman. I couldn't find anything. Suddenly, I heard a voice as I ran through the forest, with Rogue muttering words. I jerked to a stop. I turned around, and saw a woman. It must be her!

"Are you the Fairy Tail healer from the Grand Magic Games?" I asked. The woman slowly nodded.

"I hate humans. Go away!" she shouted. I flinched. She turned to leave.

"Wait! My friend in trouble! I have to go back, but I was hoping if you could help Rogue!" The woman paused when I said Rogue. She turned around to face me.

"Rogue as in Sabertooth's Rogue?" she asked. I nodded. She muttered something and then gestured for me to follow. I did. We arrived at a sort of treehouse. I hesitated going inside, but I went in hoping Rogue could be saved from certain death. She ordered me to place Rogue on a bed. I did as she said. Rogue continued to mutter things about this Luke guy, and put himself into a position where he was hugging his knees, biting his nails, and staring intently at whatever object in front of him, threatening to burn through it with his eyes.

Fairy Tail's medical advisor looked at Rogue and then at me.

"Rogue has some "issues" I see," she said.

"Yea...We were on a mixed mission with Natsu and his group. Natsu and I scouted the area. When we left, the camp was attacked. Everyone was gone except Rogue, but he was in a trance as you can see. Natsu went to pursue the thieves, but I brought Rogue here to see if you could cure him. I'm begging you! Please heal him, old lady!" I said. The lady suddenly took out a broom from who knows where!

"WHO YOU CALLING OLD LADY, OLD MAN???" she shouted. I flinched.

"I'm not an old man!" I objected. "But, I don't know your name either..." She cautiously put her broom down.

She sighed and said, "Porlyusica is my name and any male master of a guild is considered an old man in my book."

"But, I'm only 19!"

"Doesn't matter, old man."

"But_"

"Leave! If you want your friend to get better, then leave! I hate humans!" she suddenly shouted. She grabbed her broom and swatted it at me. I let out a "Kya!" and bolted for the door.

"Hai, Porlyusica-sama! Arigato!" I shouted as I ran off. Porlyusica closed the door. I sighed. Was this woman crazy? How does Fairy Tail survive? Oh well... I dashed off for the Magnolia Train Station. I got a ticket for Luna Town, but the station dude said the next trip there wasn't until 1:30 PM tomorrow. I mentally facepalmed myself. I grunted and left the train station quickly. I ain't hell as walking. I'd most likely get lost.

 


	9. Luke

Sting's POV:

As much as I wanted to get to get to Luna Town, the sight of the trains would make me sick. I left and decided to pay Fairy Tail a visit. I had a hunch they would be mad at me, but I also wanted to know if they knew a 'Luke'. Rogue seemed terrified of whoever it was.

Eventually, I found the guild. I gulped and walked inside. I ducked as a flying chair came flying. I grunted. It was lively! The woman known as Mira was the first to notice me. She ran up to me, grabbed my hand, and pulled me out of the line of fire.

"Thanks," I said.

"Your welcome, Master Sting," she said happily. I laughed. I still wasn't used to being called master.

"What are you doing here?" Mira asked. "Is Sabertooth in trouble?" I shook my head.

"Not Sabertooth. It's...Rogue, and Natsu and his team." Mira gasped.

"Are they alright?!" she asked frantically. I shrugged.

"They should be alright, but I want to talk to Master Makarov if that's alright," I said. Mira nodded.

"Follow me," she said. I nodded. She led me into an office. Master Makarov was sitting at a desk.

"Oh, Sting! What a pleasant surprise!" he exclaimed. I smiled and sat down at in a chair across from Master Makarov.

"So," he said. "Why are you here all of a sudden?" I nodded. I continued to tell him about the mission with Natsu and the thieves. I also told him about Rogue. I asked him if the name Luke was familiar considering Rogue kept saying it. Makarov leaned back for a minute. Suddenly, someone came bursting into the room. I jumped and turned around. Laxus, the Lightning Dragon-Slayer was standing there with wide eyes. Makarov turned to him.

"Laxus, is_" Before Makarov could finish, Laxus started talking.

"I apologize but I was walking by and I couldn't help but overhear your conversation. But, did you say Luke?!" he asked quickly. Makarov nodded. Laxus gasped. He seemed to stop breathing.

I panicked and yelled, "Breath!"

Laxus caught his breath, and nodded.

"I met Luke once on an S-Rank mission. He is an extremely strong dragon slayer. He possesses the power of thunder. A Thunder Dragon-Slayer. I only managed to get away with major wounds and luckily wasn't dead. The thing is...He wasn't using his magic. He was only using a sword," he said. I tensed. Defeating Laxus with no magic? Laxus beat the Raven Tail, so this Luke must be one hell of a guy. I saw Makarov narrow his eyes. He motioned Laxus to sit. Laxus did.

"Is there anything else you know?" he asked.

"He is part of a dark guild that isn't affiliated with the Baram Alliance. I believe the name of the guild was Black Fangs, or something or other. That's about it," Laxus answered.

"I see," Makarov said. "Laxus, go get Mira, Freed and Levy if they're here. I want them to research this guild."Laxus got up and left. Makarov thanked me for the info and them asked if I had any place to stay. I shook my head. He asked if I'd like to stay at the guild for the time being, and I gratefully accepted. Makarov got me a bed and I helped myself to it. I settled my things temporarily and went to see Fairy Tail. I saw Mira, Levy, and Freed looking through some records in this one room. I walked up to them.

"Find anything?" I asked.

"I'm afraid not anything useful. Apparently, the council has only heard reports of this guild sighted once. The said the case as a false alarm and that this guild doesn't exist, but Laxus is quite convinced," Levy answered.

"Rogue's reaction to the name 'Luke' is enough proof to tell me it's real," I said. "Is there anything else I can do to help?" Levy shook her head.

"We'll inform the magic council and keep researching. But," Levy grabbed my hand. "Promise me you'll bring Natsu and his team back safely." I nodded.

"I promise in the name of Sabertooth's master, I will do all I can to bring them back."

"Arigato," she said. I turned and went to the room Makarov lent. I could barely fall asleep. My anger for this Luke made me want to rip out his guts. But, I knew I would need rest for that. I forced myself to close my eyes and dozed off slowly to sleep.

The next morning, I woke up and bid farewell to Fairy Tail. Makarov told me that they would continue investigating Luke. I told them that I'd have Sabertooth on the lookout as well. I left and boarded the train. I tried to deal with my motion sickness, but I ended up throwing up three times. As I slowly made my way off the train, and onto the platform, I breathed in the fresh air of Luna Town. I would stay and smell the flowers, but Lucy needs me.

I dashed off into the woods. Time for some Sting action!


	10. Cave-In

Sting's POV:

When I reached camp, I grabbed any maps that Erza had left lying around. I could still smell the faint scent of Natsu, so I followed as best as I could. I reached a field and lost his scent. I sighed. If Natsu was here, then this search could take forever. I sighed. Might as well get started. Lucy's waiting. As I walked through the thick grass, I suddenly saw a spot that seemed to have less grass. I ran ahead. Suddenly, I skidded to a stop and gasped. A giant hole was there. I looked down and saw the remains of a fallen ladder. Natsu must have fallen.

I cautiously peered inside. I strained to hear. But, I could hear faint voices.

"...Fairy Tail scums. Humph, nobody else is going to find them. We should make them into our slaves!" I scowled. Fairy Tail is a good guild! I guessed these guys were the thieves. These bitches gonna get it!

I was about to jump down into the hole, when I suddenly heard a voice.

"Spying on us, blondie?" I turned to find a blond-haired man who looked similar to Laxus. He laughed. Seems as if he's the blondie to me.

"Nobody told me there was another Sabertooth wizard involved. Too bad. I may have sent you away alive like your dark-haired friend," he said. I realized he was talking about Rogue. I clenched my fists.

"It was you!" I shouted. "You did that to Rogue!" The man laughed.

"That's right. I'm Luke, Thunder Dragon-Slayer. Your friend was too weak to do anything about my power! So much for the great Sabertooth wizards," he said. I bared my teeth. He was Luke! He was the one who hurt my best friend, and took Lucy!

"White Dragon's Roar!" Luke chuckled and simply put up his hand. Suddenly, my White Dragon Roar hit his hand and split off into different directions! He was reflecting against it with nothing but bare hands! As I stopped, Luke smiled.

"That all you got? How pathetic." I grumbled and lunged. I tried to hook him in the chin but he dodged each punch and kick easily. Damn it! How can he dodge so easily! At least one of my attacks should've worked! I grunted. What would Rogue do? He would think before attacking. Ugh... I can't believe I'm actually thinking. If only I could just lay down, and sleep while Rogue was thinking...

Wait a second! Lay down... That's it! I started attacking. Although I could keep going, I started to pretend I was lagging. Luke seemed to notice. He grinned. Suddenly, he shouted.

"Get him!" he shouted. Suddenly, a red-head came bursting out. He tackled me to the ground. Luke grinned.

"Put him with the others. Get a bracelet on, too."

"But, Luke, we don't have any more," the red-head said. Luke frowned.

"Humph. Oh well, he's too tired to use magic. Throw him in without one, then," Luke said. The red-head nodded. He dragged me through the field. We reached another doorway in the ground. I assumed it was like the one that had the hole in it. I was thrown down carelessly. Now, I wanted to beat the crap out of this guy! Ugh, I knew I needed to look injured and weak, but this was killing me. Luke and the other guy climbed down the ladder. The red-head dragged me through a series of tunnels. We arrived at a dungeon place. Several cells were everywhere. Suddenly, I saw them. Lucy, and the others! I would've beat the crap out of the thieves, taken Lucy and run, but I needed a plan. Ugh, I can't believe I'm doing this. Thinking! For god's sake! I'm actually thinking!

Oh well, at least Lucy doesn't look hurt. I noticed they all had bracelets. They must be the ones Luke was talking about. Wonder what they did. Suddenly, everyone looked up. Their eyes widened. I winked at them. Hopefully, someone would notice. If they didn't, they gonna be in for a surprise.

Lucy's POV:

I heard footsteps and looked up. It was that guy that had Natsu. Now, he was dragging Sting! Not him too... Suddenly, he winked. He was faking! And he had no bracelet! We're saved! The guy opened the cell and threw Sting in. I scrambled over. The guy chuckled and left. As soon as he left, Sting bolted upwards causing me to fall back. I suddenly felt hands catch me. I opened my eyes. Sting was staring at me with worried eyes.

"You alright, starborn?" he asked.

"You're okay?!" I asked surprised. "And wait, starborn???" He put a finger to his lips and shushed me. Then, he smiled.

"I actually had to think because of you." I laughed. I was just glad he was okay. Then, Sting and I walked over to where Wendy and Erza were. Natsu was asleep. He had been able to regain conscious, but he was still too weak to talk, walk, or move in any way. Suddenly, Erza flinched.

"Is something wrong, Erza?" I asked. She didn't answer. Instead she walked over to Sting.

"Oi, Sting. Why don't you have a bracelet?" she asked. Sting just grinned.

"Like I said. I had to think," he answered. Erza glared at him.

"You know, your a bad liar," she said. Sting sighed, and shrugged.

"You got me. It's because Luke was out of them," he answered. Erza nodded.

Then, she said, "That means you can break ours and get us out of here." Sting nodded.

"But, who's gonna carry...Natsu?" he asked hesitantly. Nobody said a word. Sting facepalmed himself. "It's me...Isn't it?" he asked. Erza smiled.

"Arigato," she said innocently. Sting sighed. Then he got to work starting with me. He used a small amount of dragon-slayer magic and easily broke the bracelet. He did the same with the others. Then, he cautiously picked up Natsu. Then, he launched a White Dragon's Roar and the cell bars. They broke instantly. Erza got her sword and we all dashed out quickly. Erza and Wendy got rid of any of the thieves in our way. As we ran through passage after passage, we seemed to be getting nowhere. Sting was panting.

"You know, Natsu's a lot heavier than he looks," he said. I laughed. It was good to know someone here wasn't too stressed and had the guts to make a joke. Suddenly, we turned a corner and ran into a room. We all skidded to a stop. The thieves were waiting with weapons! We all prepared to fight. Sting put Natsu down. Wendy went to work on him. The battle began.

Each attack we used knocked out more of the thieves. We were winning! When all the thieves were defeated, we all readied ourselves to resume our escape. Suddenly, we heard clapping. I whirled around. There was the blonde-haired man. Sting tensed up.

"Well, done. I commend you for your victory, however you cannot escape," he said. Suddenly, Sting jumped in front of me!

"Luke! You're gonna pay for what you've done!" he shouted. The man called Luke just chuckled.

"Enough talk, time for our rematch." Sting lunged out.

"White Dragon's Roar!" he shouted. Luke used nothing but a sword to defend and fight. He was even able to keep up with Erza, me, and Sting combined! It was amazing, but terrifying. How strong was this guy? Suddenly, Sting sent another 'White Dragon's Roar' bursting across the room. Then, the ground started shaking. I shrieked. Luke grinned and quickly left the room.

"Coward!" I heard Sting yell. Wendy walked over to Erza and tried to heal her wounds. The ground was still shaking. Suddenly, the ground cracked open! I screamed. Erza, Wendy, and Sting were on one side. Natsu and I were on the other!

"Lucy! Hand Natsu over, and then jump over!" Sting yelled. I nodded. I quickly ran over to Natsu. Suddenly, the ground beneath us cracked. Before I knew it, I was falling! So was Natsu! It was caving in! I screamed. I heard someone calling my name.

"Lucy!" As the voice dimmed and echoed, I wondered. Was this the end? Those were my last thoughts. Then, everything went black.


	11. DWMA, Escape, and Pursuit

Lucy's POV:

I woke up in a dark room. My head was pounding. I slowly sat up. As a looked around, I was sure about one thing. We were in the middle of a dark tunnel. I suddenly felt a soft lump to my right. I almost jumped onto my feet, but I felt a pang of pain in my right shoulder! It was Natsu! I gasped.

I shook Natsu. "Natsu! Natsu, wake up!" I shouted. He grumbled something and opened his eyes slightly.

"Lu...Lucy, you're alright," he said.

"Of coarse I am!" I said. I slowly stood up, but half-way, my shoulder burned. I winced. Natsu jumped up, almost knocking me over. Suddenly, I felt hands wrap around my waist. I opened my eyes and saw Natsu.

"You're hurt!" he exclaimed. I turned away.

"I-It's not that bad..." I stuttered out. Natsu grabbed my shoulder and studied each part. Suddenly, I winced as he touched a patch of skin near my neck. I turned to see. There was a black bruise there. Natsu looked at me.

"You're hurt Lucy. Don't strain yourself," he told me wisely. I nodded. I hated this. I felt weak. I sighed.

"Can we find the others and get out of here?" I asked. Natsu nodded. He lit the way, and we started heading through tunnel after tunnel. We walked slowly but surely we made progress. I think. Natsu was holding in to me all the way. He didn't want me to fall or anything.

Suddenly, after a while, I felt an eerie feeling rush over me. It was a feeling of dread. Suddenly, I felt something brush my left shoulder. I turned. Natsu was to my right... Then, what the hell touched me?! I froze. Natsu looked at me and cocked his head.

"Luce, something wrong?" he asked. I shivered and answered slowly.

"I-I think something touched me!" I said. Natsu looked around and lit both his fists on fire. I saw nobody. Natsu turned to look at me.

"You sure you didn't get a concussion or anything when we fell, Luce?" he asked.

"I'm telling the truth!" I shouted. Suddenly, Natsu and I heard a screeching sound. It was coming from a wall! We both turned, and suddenly a body came out of the wall! I screamed.

"I want your soul!" the body shouted. The body advanced, and Natsu readied himself to defend. Suddenly, we heard a yell.

"YaHoO! PREPARE TO FACE THE GREATEST ASSASSIN EVER AND THE ONE WHO WILL SURPASS GOD! I AM... BLACK*STAR!" the voice shouted. The body froze in its tracks and turned. Suddenly, a blue-haired guy came running down the hall! He jumped in front of me and Natsu. Then, another person, a long-haired girl, came rushing down.

"Black*Star! Wait up!" she shouted. This "Black*Star" turned around.

"Hurry up, Tsubaki!" he shouted. I guess the girl was Tsubaki. Suddenly, Black*Star ran up to the body, and put his hand on its stomach. The body gasped and went sent flying into a wall! How did he do that?! I gasped. Tsubaki came up to Black*Star.

"Tsubaki, Enchanted Sword Mode!" Black*Star shouted.

"Right," Tsubaki said. Suddenly, her body glowed and turned into a sword! The hell?! Natsu was just as flabbergasted. Black*Star wielded the sword Tsubaki, slashing at the body with no care at all. Then, with one final swing, the body let out a screech and disintegrated. In its place, was a floating red thing. The sword became Tsubaki again. I almost forgot to breath after what happened next.

Tsubaki ate the red thing! How the hell did she have such a large mouth??? I gaped. Well, I guess I should be used to this with Natsu around. Suddenly, I felt someone nudge at my shoulder. I slowly turned to Natsu.

"Breath, Luce," he said. I gasped and caught my breath. Suddenly, a shadow loomed over me. I looked up to see Black*Star. He handed me a piece of paper. Though it was hard to see, under Natsu's light, I could see it read 'Black*Star'. I twitched an eye. Why the fuck did he give me this? I looked up.

"What is this?" I asked. Black*Star laughed.

"This is my autograph! You must be begging for one! For I am THE GREATEST ASSASSIN EVER AND THE ONE WHO WILL SURPASS GOD! I AM... BLACK*STAR!" he said. He laughed again. Natsu suddenly punched him.

"Stay away from her, you bitch!" Natsu shouted. Black*Star was ticked off.

"Who are you calling bitch, bitch?!" he yelled back. Natsu made his already lit fists burn more intensely.

"Bring it on!" Natsu yelled. Black*Star grinned.

"That's enough!" a feminine voice yelled. Suddenly, a hand came down upon Black*Star's head. Natsu flinched. There was a moment of silence before Black*Star let out a scream. As Black*Star crouched down to touch his head in pain, I saw the owner of the hand was Tsubaki. She walked around the mumbling Black*Star and bowed before us.

"I apologize for Black*Star's behavior. He's always like this," she said.

I smiled and said, "It's alright, but who are you?" Tsubaki blinked and smiled.

"I'm Tsubaki and this is Black*Star. We are students at the DWMA or Death Meister Weapon Academy," Tsubaki said. The term seemed quite familiar. Oh well. I decided to ask Tsubaki a question.

"Okay, I'm Lucy. Um...Do you know the way out?" I asked. "Me and my boyfriend Natsu are kind of lost." I kind of giggled. Tsubaki laughed along too.

"Actually..." she started. "We're lost too!" I facepalmed. Natsu grinned.

"Oh well, enough chat. Let's get outta here." Natsu grinned. He started walking away. I rushed to catch up since his fire was the only light source. Tsubaki and Black*Star soon hurried as well. We talked a bit, but soon, we started to get hungry.

"Ugh...I'm hungry!" Natsu exclaimed.

"So am I!" Black*Star whined. Tsubaki and I sighed.

"If you wanna eat, then lets find the others and get outta here," I said.

"Lucy's right," Tsubaki agreed. Black*Star and Natsu stopped walking.

"Well," Black*Star. "If that's what it takes, then I'm outta here!" Suddenly, Black*Star rushed ahead. Tssubaki called after him saying there was no light. Then, we heard a rather loud crack! Natsu, Tsubaki, and I ran head. As we neared Black*Star, I could see his fallen figure on the ground. Soon, I could see a wooden door.

"Are you alright?!" Tsubaki cried. Black*Star jumped up and gave her a thumbs up.

"Of coarse, I am! I am the greatest_"

"We get it!" Natsu exclaimed annoyed. Black*Star shot Natsu a death glare. Natsu just ignored him and kicked down the door. Light filled our eyes and it took a while to adjust, but once we did... Wow.

We walked into a room. It was like a normal room in someone's house. Was this one of those secret world in a closet kind of thing?! Maybe it's like Narnia! But then again, I thought this place was underground. Maybe this room was built underground then?. But then, who stayed here?

There was a small bed to the right of the door we came through. Another door was on the other side of the room. There was a dresser with numerous first aid kits aligned. We briefly glanced along the room before deciding to move on. Natsu walked to the other door, and was about to open it.

Suddenly, the door knob turned. Natsu froze. Suddenly, the door swung open and smashed Natsu's face into the wall. He let out a yell. He growled, and whirled around, ready to fight the person. I gasped.

"Natsu, stop!!" I yelled, as I reconized the person as none other than Ryu. Natsu stopped. A shaken up Ryu stepped back.

"H-How did you get here?" he asked surprised. Tsubaki pointed to the door. Ryu blinked.

"Oh," was all he said. He walked in and closed the door.

"I suppose you want to know where your friends are, correct?" he asked. I nodded. "Well, they're safe. I led them out of here undetected." I let out a sigh that I didn't know I was holding.

"If you'd like, I can lead you out, too. But, can I ask a favor?" Ryu asked. Natsu nodded.

"I...I want to get out of here. If I take you out of here, will take me with you? To escape?" he pleaded. His eyes shown a ray of hope. I just couldn't refuse. I nodded. He smiled. Tsubaki suggested that we leave right away. I nodded. We followed Ryu throughout the caves. At times, we saw some of the dark guild members, but thanks to Ryu, we were able to blend in with the shadows, and avoid them. Soon, we reached a large opening. But, there was a large rock blocking it. I glanced over to Ryu. He walked up to the rock and placed his hand on it.

He whispered some words quietly. Suddenly, the rock shimmered and disappeared! On the other side were shrubs. We were free. We all ran out. Ryu whispered more words causing the rock to reappear. We ran into the forest. We retraced our steps to camp. When we arrived, Erza, Wendy, and Sting were there. I squealed.

"You're alright!" I exclaimed. Erza, and Wendy ran over and hugged us. Sting slowly walked over. I noticed he was avoiding mine and Natsu's gaze. He tried to smile, but I could see it was forced. I walked over to him.

"You alright?" I asked. He nodded. Natsu ran over to us. Sting tensed. Natsu looked at Sting, and then at me. He didn't say a word. He went to find a communication lacrima. I wonder what's going on. Suddenly, I felt a hand on my good shoulder. I looked up and saw a teary-eyed Sting.

"L-Lucy...Forget about your past. I... Forget about anything I've told you, and anything Rogue has said! They were... Lies..." he said. At this point, tears were just pouring out of his eyes.

"Sting, why_"

"Forget it, Lucy!" he yelled. and then, he ran off.

I wanted to go after him, but I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Erza.

"Lucy, don't go after him. He's told me about you, him, and Rogue. Leave him be. Sting's been through a lot. Either way, we need to catch these thieves and complete our mission," she said. I nodded. She was right. I looked back in the direction Sting ran off into.

I sighed, and turned around. I sat around the fire with the others. Erza updated me to say that Gray was apparently dragged off when he was unconscious and thrown into a river. He ended up at the Blue Pegasus Guild. At least he was safe.

We decided it was time to catch these thieves once and for all. It was time, for the pursuit.


	12. The Final Battle Begins

Natsu's POV:

I watched from a distance as Sting ran away crying. Although I was far away, I could hear clearly what Sting was saying. So, what he said was true. But, why? Surely he would want her to find out about her past. So, why? He seemed really into trying to get Lucy...

I was interrupted from my thoughts, as Wendy called me over to join her in the discussions. Erza invited Black*Star and Tsubaki if they wished to join us in our mission but they declined. They said they needed to report the results of their own mission. We bid farewell and they left for town.

Then, Erza explained that Gray would be traveling back to Magnolia. He wouldn't be with us for the rest of the mission. That was fine with me. Wendy said she would stay back at camp, in case Sting came back. Ryu said he'd stay too. Humph, if Sting does come back, He's better watch out. But, if he wanted Lucy, then... Why would he not want Lucy to remember him? My mind wondered back to my thoughts.

Lucy must have noticed. She walked over and shook my shoulder.

"Something wrong, Natsu?" she asked. I smiled and shook my head.

"Just thinking how I should beat these guys up," I answered. Lucy cocked her head.

"Whatever you say," she said. We gathered our belongings. Erza, Lucy and I went off into the forerst. When snaked our way around trees, thickets and whatnot. Soon, I caught a whiff of him. That damn Thunder Dragon-Slayer, Luke. My blood boiled just thinking about him. And that damn red-head too. Ren I think was his name. Or was it Ben? No, it was Ken! That's it! Or was it... Well, whatever his name is, I'm gonna kick his ass to the gates of hell!

I ran faster, and faster through he forest. I burst into a clearing, and there he was. That fucking bitch, Luke. He had a smug look on his face.

"I was expecting you, Great Demon Lord Dragneel," he said. I growled.

"Bastard!" I yelled before throwing a 'Fire Dragon's Iron Fist' at his face. He dodged easily.

"Is that all you got?!" he yelled. He pulled out a sword. "I'm not gonna go easy, Great Demon Lord Dragneel!" He rushed at me with his blade.

"Fire Dragon's Flame Elbow!" I yelled as I threw my fist meet his blade. I sent him stumbling backwards. He would've recovered quickly, but Erza jumped in with her 'The Knight' armor. She rapidly sent sword after sword flying towards Luke, but he either dodged or reflected them. Suddenly, he pointed his blade to the ground and grinned.

"Thunder Dragon's Roar!" he shouted. A piercing scream of thunder rang and a beam similar to Laxus's roar emerged from his fowl mouth.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" I shouted. Fire met thunder and an explosion rang, sending both of us and Erza flying.

"Natsu!" a voice shouted. I could tell it was Lucy.

"Stay away!" I shouted. "I don't want you to get hurt!" I got back onto my feet, as did Erza. This wasn't going to be over until it's over.

Lucy's POV:

I watched from the bushes. I wanted to help desperately. But, Natsu didn't want me to get hurt. It was good that he cared, but I can't just sit back and do nothing. No. I won't sit back and do nothing. My nakama's fighting out there. I need to help.

I took a deep breath. I pulled my new whip that Rogue had given me for a "congratulations on winning" gift, after the GMG. It was very useful, and it could control the wind element after Loke had insisted that I infuse it with Celestial Magic.

I waited silently in the bushes. Erza and Natsu were getting pummeled so easily, I wanted to strangle Luke so bad. Then, I saw my chance. I dashed out whip in one hand, and my other hand ready to grab my keys, which just happen to be hangin on Luke's pants. I dashed toward him.

"Sonic Slash!" I yelled. My whip sent a wave to magic-infused wind towards Luke. He was surprised and took the direct hit. I mentally praised myself, but ran up, and quickly got my keys before Luke recovered from the blow.

"Gate Open! Leo!" I shouted. Loke appeared immediately by my side. We attacked Luke but he was expecting it, and defended easily.

"Ha, if that all the Fairy Tail has to offer, I'd rather die!" Luke exclaimed. Natsu growled.

"Shut up! I'll show you our power!" he shouted. He attacked one after the other.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!"

"Fire Dragon's Sword Horn!"

"Fire Dragon's Flame Elbow!" Luke the hits. He was showing signs of tiring finally.

"Ha... Hahaha! Not...Too...Bad... You certainly are powerful. Perhaps I underestimated you from Mystogan's description. But, oh well. I've no more time to play. Ken! Kill them!" Luke shouted. Natsu, Erza, Loke, and I tensed. Wait, did he say Mystogan? No, there's no time to think about that. Luke stepped back.

"Ken!" he shouted once more. "Where the fuck are you, Ken?! Come out and kill them, now!" Suddenly, the leaves behind Luke shook.

"Finally! Ken, what_" Luke said but stopped. It wasn't Ken who came out of the bushes. Ken was unconscious and was being held by someone. It was Sting.

"Hate to break it to you, Luke, but your friend was causing quite a problem for me, but since he's unconscious, I'm gonna have to kick your ass instead," Sting said. He smiled. "Once I'm done with you, you'll be out of it forever," he said grimly.


	13. The End

Sting's POV:

"Hate to break it to you, Luke, but your friend was causing quite a problem for me, but since he's unconscious, I'm gonna have to kick your ass," I said as I smiled. "Once I'm done with you, you'll be out of it forever."

Tsk, why did Luke have to be here? I thought Ken was enough. I wanted to save our exceeds and then check on Rogue. That's all. I wanted to forget all this shit, and be over with it. Why the fuck do I care? Oh I know, Lucy. She's the only reason I'm here. I sighed. I threw Ken aside. I looked at him. I'm glad I got to beat him up somewhat. I turned back.

*flashback*

I ran, weaving through trees. It pained me to leave Lucy like that. Give up on her. I just don't... No. She doesn't need to know the truth. The real reason she had to get surgery. Why? Why?! Why did I let her get hurt?! If only I had been stronger, as a kid. I could've protected her from that fucking fire! Stupid damn poison! That was one reason I hated dark guilds. It was why she had gotten an infected organ. That damn poison!

I stopped at a tree and slumped down. I wiped away my tears. Suddenly, I heard a voice.

"The great Sting Eucliffe, master of Sabertooth, is crying? What a shocker!" it said. I whirled around, and saw him. That other guy that was with Luke.

"Forgot me already? I'm Ken, Luke's second in command," Ken said. I stood up. Then, I lunged. I punched him.

"Shut the fuck up, bastard!" I shouted. "Holy Ray!" I sent a blast from my hands and sent Ken flying. Ken cursed something, but apparently I sent him flying into a rock wall. He collapsed to the ground. I grunted. Stupid bitch. I stared at Ken for a while. I couldn't leave him here. Even I have sympathy. I dragged him to camp. Wendy jumped when she saw me.

"Sting-san! What happened?!" she exclaimed.

"Ken here had to get in my way. Where is everybody?" I asked.

"They went to go after Luke," she answered. I nodded.

"I'm going to catch up then. Do you think you could check on Rogue for me?" Wendy nodded. I smiled and dashed off, with Ken on my back. I soon caught up to Natsu and the others. I could hear them fighting. As I got closer, I saw the action. I grinned. Time for some Sting sabotaging. Suddenly, I heard Luke calling for Ken. I grinned. Time to make myself look cool!

I stepped out of the bushes.

"Hate to break it to you, Luke, but your friend was causing quite a problem for me, but since he's unconscious, I'm gonna have to kick your ass," I said as I smiled. "Once I'm done with you, you'll be in out of it forever."

*flashback end*

I grinned and stepped forward. Luke seemed dazed and stepped back.

"No...H-How did you defeat Ken? He was my strongest man!" he roared. I laughed.

"Prepare to get beaten. White Dragon's Roar!" I shouted. I let out a burst of white light from my mouth. Luke scowled.

"Thunder Dragon's Roar!" Luke shouted. I jumped at the thunder and my beam wavered, missing Luke by an inch or two. Suddenly, I realized that Luke's roar was coming right for me. Before I could process what was going on, I felt immense pain shoot through my body. I fell down. I tried to get up, but my body was paralyzed. It was similar to an effect of my 'White Dragon's Claw.' I struggled to get up. Each movement seemed to send pain throughout my body. I heard Luke laughing. How dare he! I couldn't show weakness. I would not show weakness in front of the enemy! Not in front of Lucy! I got up and looked ahead. Erza was on the ground. Luke was going one on one with Natsu. But, where was Lucy? I could feel my heart beat faster. My chest could burst right now. I scanned the field. There. I saw Lucy laying on a rock. That Leo spirit was tending to her. I hope she was safe. I looked back to Natsu. I had to help him. I had to. I loved Lucy but, she would kill me if I left Natsu to fight this lone.

I took a step forward, and fell to my knees. I winced as my body hit the ground. No! I can't stop! I can't give up! For Lucy's sake! I jumped up and ignored the pain in my body. I ran up to Luke. Luke seemed startled, as well as Natsu.

"White Dragon's Punch" I shouted. I punched Luke sending him a good 10 meters back. But, I felt light-headed. Maybe my brain shattered. I fell to my knees. Natsu ran up to me panting.

"Oi, you alright?" he asked. I nodded. I got back up, but my body was lagging. My vision was blurring, but I couldn't give up. Luke got up. He was stgaring to show signs of fatigue. Heh. This battle was going to be over soon.

"Impressive. You shouldn't be able to move... My Thunder Dragon's Roar should've immobilized you. Oh well. You did defeat Ken, though. Both you and the Great Demon Lord Dragneel are indeed strong. However, I am stronger! Thunder Dragon's Hammering Crash!" he shouted. He struck his blade into the ground sending a shockwave. Natsu and I jumped out of the way just before the shockwave hit us directly.

"Damn it!" I shouted. I glanced over at Natsu. "We gotta try something more powerful!" Suddenly, it occurred to me. "Natsu-san! We should try Unison Raid!"

"Nani?!" Natsu shouted. "We've never even tried to do that together! But, who the fuck cares! Let's do it!" We channeled our power. I could feel my muscles tensing up. If this didn't work, we would lose this battle. I was putting everything on the line. Everything. Natsu and I put our hands together. I could feel our power combining. I knew it now. It was time. It was time for the final attack.

Natsu's POV:

I put my hand on Sting's. This was it. The final attack. Luke wouldn't get up. My power combined with Sting's. Now, the final assault! Our powers combined as one. Our hearts synchronized in pace. Our minds both had the same thought. Sting... Was becoming a part of me.

Sting's and Natsu's POV:

"Fire Dragon's Holy Moon Flash!" we shouted. A bright, orangish-white flash filled the air. A scream pierced the silence. The battle was over.

Lucy's POV:

I woke to a room with white walls. A window let the sun's rays into the room giving a welcoming, warm feeling. My head was pounding. I tried to move, but winced as a pain shit up my body into my shoulder. I heard the soft snoring. I knew that snore anywhere. It was Natsu.

"N-Natsu..." I tried to say. My throat was so dry and I couldn't talk well. Natsu heard me though. He twitched and slowly opened his eyes. He saw me awake and nearly fell out of his seat.

"Lucy! You're awake!" he shouted. "I thought you weren't going to make it! Does it hurt anywhere badly?!" Suddenly, the door burst open. Erza, Wendy, Sting, Carla, Happy, Frosch and Lector cam flying in.

"Don't question her so much, Natsu. She just woke up," Erza said.

"She's right, Natsu," Wendy agreed. Sting sensed something was wrong and got me a cup of water. I let the liquid side down my throat easing the pain. I sighed as I finished.

"Better?" Sting asked. I nodded.

"Arigato," I said. Sting smiled.

"No problem."

"So," I started. "What happened? I remember the battle. And we were being pummeled. Luke was winning..." Natsu grinned.

"We beat him up!" he said happily. "Then, there was a bright light, and when I looked back, Mystogan was standing there. He told us something, but I forget." Sting facepalmed. Erza sighed.

"What Natsu was trying to say," Erza started. "is that Mystogan came back to Earthland to get Luke. Apparently, Luke was from Edolas. He was one of Mystogan's strongest men. When Mystogan told Luke about our magic power, Luke became obsessed with a way to get here. He succeeded. Mystogan found out and tried to find him. That light that Natsu mentioned, was actually Mystogan coming to Earthland through a portal. He captured and arrested Luke and took him back. Mystogan also mentioned that Luke was Edo-Laxus. We scared off the rest of the dark guild, but with no leader, they'll probably disband. We already got the weapon back, and collected the reward. Ryu says he wants to stay with Sabertooth, since Rogue's a Shadow Dragon-Slayer too. Kind of bugged Rogue to be his apprentice until he said yes."

"I couldn't believe Ryu wants to stay, but I don't mind," Sting said. "Well, anyway. What's over's, over. I need to get back to Sabertooth after I get Rogue, Lector, Frosch, and Ryu. Remember, Lucy. Don't bother with the past. I'm starting fresh." I knew he was telling me to not find out about my past. Why? I don't know. I found myself wondering about that now. I sighed. Sting smiled and left. I wonder if I would be seeing him soon. Oh well. I had to get back to Fairy Tail.

The local doctor said I could leave. We all left for Magnolia by train. Although it was faster on foot, if you could read a map, I couldn't walk that far. I would cause the normal amount of time getting back times three! Natsu wasn't happy about that, but he agreed since he was worried for me. Erza, Sting, and Natsu had minor injuries. Theirs would heal within a few days.

When we got back, Sting, Lector, Frosch, and Rogue bid farewell. They went back to Sabertooth. I was a little sad to see them leave. My past intertwined with theirs. I couldn't help but wonder. But, that's tale for another day. The remaining group of us trekked back to Fairy Tail.

As I opened the doors, the smell of booze and the sound of laughter rang. I ran inside.

"Minna, I'm home!"


	14. Home

Lucy's POV:

The next few days were mostly of me getting rest. Everything was back to normal. Gray got back to the guild a little later than we expected. We explained our adventure to Master. He was glad we were all alive. Fairy Tail was just as rowdy as ever. I was happy for the most part, but there was one thing that bothered me.

*flashback*

"L-Lucy...Forget about your past. I... Forget about anything I've told you, and anything Rogue has said! They were... Lies..." he said. At this point, tears were just pouring out of his eyes.

"Sting, why_"

"Forget it, Lucy!" he yelled. and then, he ran off.

*flashback end*

I couldn't understand why Sting said that. I stared out the windows, lost in my thoughts.

"Oi, Lucy, are you alright?" a voice asked. I turned to see Mira with a concerned look.

"I'm alright. I just have a lot on my mind," I responded.

"Ok..." Mira said warily before she went to wait on tables. I want to know my past. Thinking about Sting's words lead me to think, why? I need to know. I decided to see Porlyusica to see if she could help. I told everyone I was leaving. They said good bye and I walked to the forest.

When I arrived at Porlyusica's house, I nervously knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" came a voice.

"Lucy of Fairy Tail," I responded. The door opened and Porlyusica stood there.

"Dear, child. Does your old man need my help again?" she asked sarcastically. I shook my head.

"Actually, I need help. I want to know if you can bring back memories." Porlyusica looked at me skeptically.

"Come," she said. She went into her house. I followed. She gestured me to a bed, and I sat down.

"Explain," Porlyusica said sternly. I told her everything that happened with the mission. She nodded a few times, but never interrupted me. When I finished my tale, she sighed.

"So, you wish to retrieve these memories from before the surgery. Right?" she asked. I nodded. She narrowed her eyes.

"Are you sure? Sting may have had a reason to discourage you from doing this. If I agree, you mustn't do anything too drastic. Do you really want this?"

I gulped and nodded. Porlyusica nodded, and turned to look through some books. She mixed some herbs and other things. She instructed me to lie down. I did. She told me that she was going to pour a sleeping poultice down my throat. I nodded. I opened my mouth. Porlyusica poured the liquid and I swallowed.

"Now, rest, child," she said. I nodded as I could feel my eyelids drooping. I closed my eyes. Darkness took over, then, everything came back.


	15. Memories

Lucy's POV:

Darkness engulfed me. I was alone. Where am I? I looked around. Suddenly, a light burst, and I was above the trees. I recognized this place. But, where? I saw a little girl running. I realized this was no ordinary girl. It was me. Are these my lost memories? I soon realized I had no control over my body. As I floated onwards, my younger self was running into the forest. My memories soon came back. My father had neglected me. This, I realized, was the first time I ran away.

I saw tears coming out of my eyes. As my conscious floated over, I noticed younger self slouched down under a tree sniffling. Suddenly, a voice emerged.

"Oi, why are you crying?" it said. My younger self stood up red-eyed from crying. My fragile body tensed at that moment.

"W-Who goes there?" my younger self said. Suddenly, a shadow formed in the tree directly across from me. I floated closer and saw a boy emerge hanging upside-down from a branch. I suddenly realized that it was Rogue.

My younger self let out a "Kya!"

"W-Who?" my younger self stuttered. Rogue jumped down from the tree, landing gracefully as a cat.

"Ryos. My name is Ryos. Who are you?" Rogue asked.

"L-Lucy," my younger self answered.

"Well, L-Lucy, what are doing here?" he asked with a hint of amusement in his voice, considering he copied my younger self's stuttering. My younger self pouted.

"None of your business!" my younger self shouted back. "Y-You shouldn't be here! This is my father's land!" Rogue chuckled.

"Your land? I live here. This should be my land. Are you going to make me leave?" he mocked. I laughed as my younger self pouted and tried to punch Rogue, but he dispersed into the shadows only to reappear behind my younger self. My younger self was startled. She whirled around to eye Rogue.

"H-How did you do that?!" my younger self asked in curiosity. Rogue raised an eyebrow.

"You don't know magic?" he asked. My younger self shook her head.

"Oh, um, well I have to go. I'll answer that question another time. Okay?" Rogue said as he turned to leave. My younger self grabbed his hand.

"Matte! Will I see you again, Ryos?" Rogue turned and smiled.

"Mochidon! But, you have to come to the forest. How about this, tomorrow around evening. Meet me here. We can talk more, oh owner of this land," he answered. Then, Rogue ran off. I continued to watch my memories play out. For the next few days, my younger self snuck out to see Rogue. We talked about things. Rogue shared stuff about his dragon-slayer magic, and Skiadrum, as well as Sting and his dragon. I shared stuff about my admiration for magic and how my father was with me after my mother's death.

About three days after my younger self went to meet Rogue, he introduced me to Sting. I laughed seeing he was cocky even as a kid. I watched intently as my memories flew past me. I finally understood the story of when Sting got some honey for me. Eventually, my memories arrived at the part where I told my father about Rogue and Sting.

My younger self slowly entered the door to my father's office.

"D-Daddy?" My father turned.

"What is it, Lucy?" he asked in a gruff voice. Although he was still his old self at this point, I think my heart may have stopped beating at that moment. To be able to see my father like this was just...Shocking. I had to get over it though. I shook my head. This wasn't the time to grieve. I listened quietly to the conversation.

"Daddy, I w-want to tell you about my new f-friends." My father turned to my younger self.

"Friends?" he asked. My younger self nodded. She then continued to explain to my father about Sting and Rogue. My father remained silent throughout the whole conversation until she mentioned they were wizards, and dragon slayers at that.

"Matte! Did you just say they're dragon slayers?!" my father shouted. My younger self flinched slightly and nodded. My father turned and started pacing. After what seemed like eternity, he stopped and faced my younger self.

"Lucy, I want to meet these friends of yours. Bring them here, right now," he commanded. My younger self nodded and ran off. My body followed my younger self. She went into the forest.

"Ryos! Sting!" she shouted. They did not appear. She called again. No answer. My younger self started running. Suddenly, I realized I was in a part of the forest that hadn't been shown to me before. My younger self ran and ran. Suddenly, I heard a roar. I looked up only to see a large set of teeth rapidly coming towards me!

I screamed even though I knew no one would hear. The dragon was a large black dragon. I tried to move but my conscious refused. I shrieked even more as I thought the dragon's mouth closed around me. I suddenly realized I wasn't dead. I looked over at my younger self. She was trembling in fear. I soon saw why. The dragon had landed directly in front of her! I remembered I was a floating conscious and couldn't help. The dragon lowered its head and looked into my younger self's eyes.

"Why do you call for them?" it said.

"W-What do you mean?" My younger self stuttered out.

"Ryos and Sting. You call for them. Their power is very dangerous, yet you still choose to be with them. Why?" the dragon said.

"I-I...Because! They're the only friends I have!" my younger self shouted. The dragon made a sound which I assume was a dragon laugh.

"Well, then. I see why Rogue and Sting have been sneaking off on their own. A young girl like you, and boys like them who do not have friends. Perhaps I was wrong. Perhaps you are sincere with your heart. I originally wanted to see if you were worthy to be friends with my son. I suppose you deserve the right to know my name. I am Skiadrum," Skiadrum said. I suddenly remembered Skiadrum was Rogue's dragon like Igneel was to Natsu. This was Rogue's foster father! He was magnificent!

Skiadrum told my younger self to follow. My conscious also fluttered on by. We soon neared a cave. As I neared, I saw a white dragon, Rogue, and Sting! I assumed the white dragon must've been Weisslogia, Sting's foster dragon.

"Lucy!" Sting shouted. He ran over and hugged my younger self. I have to admit, we looked cute together. My younger self explained the situation. Skiadrum and Weisslogia looked at one another. They seemed to be talking from the way they were staring at each other. After a while, Skiadrum nodded.

"Very well, you may take Ryos and Sting, however you must bring them back by nightfall. I expect them to be fine when they return," Skiadrum grumbled.

"If you fail this simple task, Lucy, I will burn everything without thought. You've been warned, Heartfilia," Weisslogia grumbled. Ryos and Sting paid no attention. My younger self brought them to the mansion. Finally, they reached the large door leading to my father's office. My younger self knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" came a gruff voice belonging to no other but my father.

"Father, I brought them," my younger self said.

"Enter," said my father. Rogue and Sting followed. My father looked up from whatever he was doing. He looked at Rogue and Sting.

"You are the ones my daughter speaks of?" he asked. Sting was frozen, but Rogue responded.

"Yes, sir," he said, but even his voice was barely audible. My father gestured for me to leave the room. My younger self exited the room. My conscious followed her to the hallway. A long time passed before Rogue and Sting came back out. When they did, they told my younger self that they might live with her. I almost couldn't believe it.

My younger self was just as shocked. My next memories didn't show much. Rogue and Sting had talked to their fathers. Though after many long hours of talking, Skiadrum and Weisslogia finally agreed, as long as they came back to train. Sting and Rogue became part of the family. I watched as a life of happiness unfolded. The next days were of joy, fun, adventurous. My younger self was happy. However, that didn't last long.

On the third day Rogue and Sting had stayed, it happened. I don't think I was ready for what I was about to see. My conscious followed my younger self through the normal morning routine. Waking up at about 8:00 AM, getting dressed, getting ready for the day, and going downstairs to meet Rogue and Sting for breakfast.

As I followed my younger self down the grand staircase embroidered with golden décor, Rogue and Sting were both already at the table waiting for my younger self to arrive before eating food. Suddenly, the room started shaking! My younger self screamed. Sting and Rogue jumped up and ran to Lucy. Suddenly, the door burst open. One of the maids cried out.

"Run, Lucy! The house is on fire! Get out! There's danger!" she cried. Suddenly, a gunshot rang through the room. Blood sputtered out from the maid's head, and she fell limp to the floor below. A man came from behind the door where the maid had entered. He was a gruff man with red hair. I suddenly recognized him. It could be no other. It was Ken. Luke's right hand man. Why was he in my memories?! Even if I was a ghost-spirit or whatever, I could feel my heart pounding.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? Three kids having a lively meal. Oh well, I'll let you live, but you won't escape this house alive," Ken said. He held his hand out.

"Poison Spray!" he shouted. A purple liquid shot out from the palm of his hand. Sting by instinct, jumped and counterattacked.

"White Dragon's Roar!" he shouted. As the energy emerged from his mouth, it collided with the poison producing an explosion. Rogue took my younger self to safety. Sting sent another attack before joining them in the escape. My conscious floated closer so now it was as if I was running aside the others. I heart pounded. It felt so real. The intensity of the danger, the fear of dying, everything.

"I...Can't...Run...Any longer!" my younger self panted.

"Keep trying!" Rogue shouted.

"You can't get away!" Ken shouted from afar. Suddenly, my younger self collapsed. She was panting. It was overwhelming to see everything. Suddenly, my younger self coughed.

"It burns!" she shouted.

"Sting! She's inhaled the poison! We need to get out!" Rogue shouted. He lifted my younger self onto his back. Sting responded by creating a hole in the wall. We jumped out. Rogue and Sting ran to safety. I turned to see the mansion burning down. It was horrendous. Firefighters, wizards, and many others came from miles around. My younger self was passed out. I couldn't move. My conscious moved me, but I was nothing more than a floating rock. I understand now. This was why Sting didn't want me to find out.

Suddenly, a bright light shined, and everything went black again.


	16. Will of the White Dragon

Lucy's POV:

My eyes fluttered open. My body felt sluggish and slow. I was back in Porlyusica's house. I slowly stood up. I saw Porlyusica walking over to me.

"Are you alright?" she asked. I slowly nodded.

"I understand now," I said. I need to tell Sting. I thanked Porlyusica and bid farewell. I headed back to Fairy Tail. Someday, I'm going to face Sting with what I know one day. I know of my past. But, my future will not be with him in that way. I love Natsu with my heart. That's the decision I've made.

Sting's POV:

When we got back to the Sabertooth guild, I was greeted by Rufus. I had left him in charge since I was going for a "vacation." Rogue, and Frosch went to do whatever, while Rufus updated me on what had happened while I was away. I took over my duty as master once more.

I, wish I could be with Lucy right now, but it would be better if she didn't know the truth. Not the whole truth at least. That was what I wanted to think. But now, my instincts were taking over me. I was at the highest point of mating season. If I didn't find a mate now, I was going to go insane.

Even Rogue was keeping his distance from me. I wanted Lucy. But I didn't want to use force. But right now, I couldn't hold back. My inner dragon was taking over. I would make Lucy mine, no matter what.

I told Rufus I was leaving again. He didn't ask why, and that was fine. It was about 9:30 PM. I was heading back to Magnolia. I knew I should have stayed, but my inner dragon would not allow me to stop. Suddenly, a shadow rose in front of me. I knew it was Rogue. Before I could think, my dragon took over.

"Out of my way!" I growled. Rogue's crimson eyes stared at me. He bared his fangs at me.

"Stop this, Sting. Lucy is with Natsu. You can't steal her," he said, sotto voce.

"I don't care!" I roared. "She will be mine!" Rogue shook his head.

"I didn't expect you to give in to Snowdrift so easily. Have you become so weak that you can't even resist against your own inner dragon, Sting?" Rogue said. My body growled. I knew that I was weak right now. Snowdrift, my dragon spirit within my lacrima, had taken over. I was no longer in control.

Snowdrift! Stop this! I shouted mentally. The rumbling voice of Snowdrift responded.

I will not, Sting. When you agreed to get the lacrima implant, I was part of the package. You did your part to allow me a vessel, however I must carry out your will in return, Snowdrift said. I knew what my will was. To be with Lucy. Snowdrift was going to get her. I tried to talk to Snowdrift again, but his mind was blocking me out. I could only watch, not being able to control my actions, or words.

Rogue took a step closer to me.

"You are Snowdrift, aren't you? You are here to carry out Sting's will for Lucy, right?" he asked.

"That is correct, Rogue. I am Snowdrift, and I have a duty to fulfill. Now, move," Snowdrift demanded. Rogue sighed.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. Sting told me what he wanted to do, and even against his will, I will stop you." Snowdrift laughed.

"You amuse me, Rogue. But, you can't stop me. I am a dragon and you can't stop me," Snowdrift sneered. Rogue bared his fangs once more, which were now about two inches long.

"We'll see about that. Shadow Dragon's Roar!" he shouted. My body easily deflected it because of Snowdrift's immense strength.

"White Dragon's Claw Barrage!" Snowdrift shouted. Snowdrift lunged forward and clawed at Rogue, each of my fingers covered with white energy. I didn't even know I could do that! Suddenly, my hand grazed Rogue and he let out a shriek. He collapsed to the ground.

Rogue! I mentally yelled.

Do not worry, Sting. He is only unconscious. I only paralyzed him. The effect should only last about one hour, Snowdrift told me telepathically. I felt relief coarse through me. Thank goodness, Rogue was alive. He was one of my best friends, and I could never bear to lose him. He was the one who would always keep me in check. Snowdrift made his way in my body to Magnolia. My heart pounded, and I knew why. I was going to face Natsu again, but this time, there would be no holding bars. This was to the end. Damn dragon instincts! Someone was going to get extremely hurt, and I know that's going to be me. Dragons are very territorial over mates. If Snowdrift was going to whatever it takes to carry out my will, then so be it.

Lucy... I love you, and that will never change. If I'm going to fight for you, and so be it. I am Sting, the holy white knight of the Heartfilia family. If I fight you, Natsu, and I lose, protect Lucy. No matter what... Lucy, she needs to stay safe...

Natsu's POV:

I arrived at the guild back from a quick stop at a shop. I bought a necklace for Lucy. But, as I looked around the guild, I didn't see her. I walked over to Mira.

"Oi, Mira! Where's Lucy?" I asked.

"I think she said she was going to Porlyusica's house," she answered. "She should be back in a bit."

"Oh. Okay, arigato," I said. Suddenly, the doors burst open. I turned to see Sting. What was he doing here?

"Natsu Dragneel! I wish to speak to you outside," boomed a voice. I was sure that wasn't Sting's voice. I nodded slowly and walked outside. When the door to the guild closed, Sting turned to me.

"You might have noticed by now, that my voice is different from Sting's. I am Snowdrift, a dragon spirit that was sealed within the lacrima Sting had implanted within him. I have taken over his body. I challenge you, Natsu! If I defeat you, you will agree to hand Lucy over," Snowdrift demanded. I growled.

"What do you want with Lucy? Either way, she is mine," I said.

"Then I will fight for her. However, you cannot harm me. In the end, you will damage Sting's body, and not me. As I am a spirit, I have an unlimited amount of energy, therefore, I have an assured victory. Let us not delay any longer..." Snowdrift said.

"Fine by me. Fire Dragon's Roar!" I yelled. Suddenly, Snowdrift jumped in the air, easily dodging my attack flawlessly.

"White Dragon's Universal Roar!" Snowdrift shouted. Suddenly, a beam of light came emerging from his mouth. It shot into a bunch of pieces and came flying at me at all directions! I jumped in the air barely dodging the attack. As I landed, I looked at the damage the attack had created. In place of the solid ground where I had been standing was a large crater that was at least five feet deep!

"Sting never used that move in out last battle!" I shouted. Snowdrift grinned.

"Very observant, Natsu Dragneel. You are correct, however just because I am in Sting's body does not mean I am limited to using his magic. As a White Dragon, I can also use magic that I originally possessed as a dragon, such as the one I just used. Of coarse, the damage level has decreased quite a bit. No matter, you will still fall before me!" Snowdrift shouted.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" I shouted. Snowdrift suddenly caught my fist and extinguished my flames!

"Nani?!" I shouted. How did he catch it so easily?! Snowdrift grinned. He took me and flung me backwards. I went flying and crashed into some barrels! I jumped up swiftly and tried to hit back.

"Fire Dragon's Sword Horn!"

"White Dragon's Claw Barrage!" Snowdrift shouted. My body collided with his hand and suddenly, pain shot through my body! I let out a scream, and stumbled backwards. My body was suddenly paralyzed. Snowdrift lifted his arm up.

"Sting was too soft to kill you to claim his mate, but I'm not that merciless. Die!" Snowdrift shouted. I closed my eyes. Was this it?! Just before his hand collided, a voice called out.

"Stop!"

Lucy's POV:

I ran forward, and saw Sting about to strike Natsu in the head.

"Stop!" I shouted. Sting halted his attack. Both Natsu and Sting turned. I ran up to Natsu and hugged him. I could feel tears streaming out of my eyes.

"Please stop, Sting. Don't hurt him!" I shouted.

"Out of my way. I am only doing my duty," Snowdrift said.

"I won't let you hurt Natsu!" I said.

"Then, you will go with him," Snowdrift scowled. I tightened my grip on Natsu.

I closed my eyes, and said, "Then so be it."

I heard Sting growl and heard the swish of his hand coming down to kill me. Suddenly, I felt a hand on my head. I opened my eyes. Sting was looking at me with compassionate eyes.

"S...ting?" I said. He shook his head and growled. He turned away and backed up.

"I am Snowdrift. When Sting had his lacrima implant, he wasn't aware that there was a dragon spirit within the lacrima. I am that spirit. The deal of this is that Sting provided me with a vessel, and I had to carry out his will. That will was to kill Natsu and take you, Lucy, for himself. As I needed to carry out his will, I took over his body, however that is no longer necessary," Snowdrift said. He turned around.

"Matte!" I shouted. "What so you mean?!" Snowdrift turned around.

"When I almost killed you just now, Sting's will changed. In that moment, all Sting wanted was for you to be safe. If that was his will, then I must obey. That is my duty," Snowdrift said in a quiet voice. I couldn't speak. Suddenly, Natsu grabbed my hand.

"I suppose I should thank Sting for stopping you. Can you..."

Snowdrift nodded. He closed his eyes. After a while, he opened his eyes.

"Sting?" I said. He looked at me with a guilty look.

"Yeah. I'm sorry for what Snowdrift did. I... I've loved you since I was a kid. That will never change. But, since Snowdrift took over my body, I soon came to realize. It didn't matter if you were with me, or Natsu. What mattered to me was if you were safe. That's all. I... Since what happened in the past, I was conflicting with myself. It was my fault that you..."

"I know," I said. He looked at me with a confused look. I stood up and looked at the ground.

"I know you told me to not to look into my past, but I did so anyway. I already know."

"Nani?!" Sting exclaimed. "So, you know..."

"I don't blame you, Sting. Not at all." I turned to Natsu, who was now standing up. "Sting, since I met Natsu, I want you to know my life has been in good hands." Sting sighed.

"That's good to know. But, Lucy," he said. "I... Will you come with me, or will you stay with Natsu?"


	17. Final Choice

Lucy's POV:

"That's good to know. But, Lucy," he said. "I... Will you come with me, or will you stay with Natsu?" I looked into Sting's eyes. I could see they were of hope. I didn't want to do this, but I had to tell him.

"Sting, I know you want me to be with you, but Fairy Tail is my family now. I love Natsu with all my heart. That's the choice I've made. I'm sorry Sting." I answered. He lowered his head.

"T-That's alright. I understand. I just want you to be safe, and happy. If that's what you want, then I'll deal with it," Sting said. He turned to leave.

"Matte!" I shouted. "Sting, I don't want you to feel bad or anything... Do, do you want to start over? As friends?" Sting turned around.

"You would really start over?" he asked. I smiled and nodded.

"I wouldn't mind being friends. Let's just forget about the past. What has happened, has happened. We should look to the future! Are you willing to start over, Sting?" I asked. I held out my hand. Sting smiled. He shook my hand.

"I'm willing to start over, if you are, Lucy," he said. He turned to Natsu. "Are we on...Good terms now?" Natsu hesitated.

"Yeah, we are. I'll keep Lucy safe. I can assure you that. I suppose we should start over too, Master Sting," Natsu said. Sting laughed.

"Well, that's good to know someone is watching out for Lucy, but please don't call me Master. I find it awkward. Sting is just fine," Sting said. I smiled.

"Well, then, here's to a 'new' friendship and a new start for all of us!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah!" we all cheered.


	18. Starting Again

Sting's POV:

I left Magnolia the next day after the incident. When I arrived back at the Sabertooth guild, I could see Rogue was okay and was taking charge. Lector had been worried about me. I assured him I didn't get into too much trouble. Things went back to normal after a while. Although Rogue and I still had our mood swings due to dragon-mating season. But, to know Lucy was safe within Natsu's hands, that was enough for me.

I looked up into the night sky. I closed my eyes. So much has happened in only the past few days. But, that's all water under the bridge now. I opened my eyes. Looking at the stars, made me think of Lucy. We had so much fun together as kids, but now... Now we're starting off fresh. I know our paths will cross again. I made a fist in the air.

"Just you wait, Lucy. We may not be together, but I still wanna have adventures with you..."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter, guys. I hope you guys enjoyed this somewhat poorly written fanfiction. Fun fact, this was my first fanfic EVER. And little 12 year old me had some whacky ideas and horrendous spelling issues. Still do a few years later. But I hope that hasn't deterred you all too much and that you had fun reading this, even if it was only a little. The Soul Eater part was kind of random but that was my friend's suggestion ^^ And to anyone who was hoping for some Stilu in the end, I'm kind of sorry but in my rank of pairings, Nalu overrides Stilu. I hope you understand, but to each their own! Thanks for reading and until next time!


End file.
